That Day, When We Meet Again
by Watashi no Namae
Summary: Ada yang bilang bahwa pertemuan kami adalah takdir. Jadi, katakan padaku, apakah pertemuan kita kembali adalah takdir juga? Hei, kenapa saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu, debaran itu kembali datang? / Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, kenangan itu terkubur jauh di dalam ingatan. Tapi hari itu, ketika mereka kembali bertemu, ingatan itu meluap begitu saja. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"Kau pasti menyesal." Ino menatapku setengah mengejek dan tersenyum penuh misteri kepadaku.

Aku menaikan satu alisku sambil menyesap secangkir _cappucinno_-ku, menatapnya pandangan bingung sekaligus tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Tapi wanita yang sebulan lalu itu menikah dengan seorang seniman kaya raya sekaligus pemilik ratusan benda bernilai seni tinggi itu menangkap maksudku dengan maksud yang berbeda. Gadis itu tertawa sombong dan aku hanya menatapnya malas.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti penasaran kan?" dia tersenyum senang sedangkan aku balas tersenyum apa adanya.

"Ini tentang pria itu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Di detik selanjutnya hampir saja aku menyemburkan _cappucinno_ yang berada di tenggorokanku, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus penasaran.

**Disclaimer &amp; Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

That Day, When We Meet Again

Ada yang bilang bahwa pertemuan kami adalah takdir.

Aku dan dirinya selalu sekelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Setiap mengambil urutan bangku, kami selalu bersebelahan atau berada di depan dan belakang. Selalu bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi juara umum dan selalu berkerja sama dengan sangat baik apabila ada tugas ataupun sebuah acara yang membutuhkan kerja sama. Kami satu prinsip dan kami sangat cocok satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya kami tersadar, perasaan ini bukan hanya sekedar teman.

Singkatnya, kami memutuskan untuk bersama di hari kelulusan SMA. Namun seperti yang kubilang, pertemuan kami adalah pertemuan yang sangat indah dan tak akan pernah kulupakan. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu mulus dan sulit bagi kami untuk meluangkan waktu karena terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan hal-hal lainnya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kami berbeda universitas dan jarak diantara universitas kami cukup memakan waktu. Jarak diantara kami mulai tercipta dan akhirnya kami memutuskan berpisah setelah lebih dari satu tahun bersama. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabarnya. Kami kehilangan kontak dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Lulus kuliah spesialis dokter anak aku pergi ke salah satu kota kecil di Suna, berkerja menjadi dokter anak di salah satu klinik sederhana dan menikmati hari liburku di apartemen mungil di tengah kota kecil tersebut. Hidupku cukup sederhana. Tiap ada tanggal merah aku akan pergi ke kota Konoha untuk menemui Ibu dan Ayahku dan sesekali mengunjungi beberapa sahabat lamaku.

.

.

"Kau akan menyesal sungguh!" Ino menelponku dan aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku malas—meski aku tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak akan melihat anggukan kepalaku. "Ayolah Sakura, manfaatkan kesempatan ini! Kau hanya perlu berkata 'hai' dan semuanya selesai."

"Tidak." jawabku tegas seraya mengganti _channel_ televisi. "Ah, Ino, ada acara Hai Fashion malam ini bukan?" aku berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ayolah, lebih aku mendengar ocehan Ino tentang _fashion_ dan segala macam jenis baju dengan harga jutaan yen daripada aku harus mendengar tentang pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganti topik." jawab Ino setengah mengejek. "Katakan ya maka aku akan mengganti topik pembicaraan."

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Sakura, ini kesempatan." wanita itu berkata dengan nada penuh rayu namun halus, dia mengatur nada bicaranya dengan sangat baik sehingga ini seperti tawaran memenangkan lotere senilai seratus juta yen. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan terjebak dengan permainan nada bicaranya itu.

"Ya, ini kesempatan untuk membunuhku—"

"Bagus! Kita akan ke pertemuannya dan kuharap kau bersiap-siap minggu ini!" Ino bersorak kegirangan dan aku melotot tajam kearah ponselku.

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya tadi itu?!

"Tunggu!" seruku dengan nada tinggi. "Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak—"

"Kuanggap kau berkata ya, Haruno Sakura-_chan_!" Ino terkikik geli sedangkan aku heboh setengah mati.

"Tidak! Sunguh! Aku tidak berkata ya!" seruku kesal. "Dan siapa yang ingin pergi ke pertemuan gila tersebut!?"

"Tentu saja kau, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tidak berkata ya, Yamanaka Ino!" geramku kesal.

"Dan baru saja kau berkata ya, nona Uchiha Sakura."

"Tunggu aku bukan Uchiha Sakura—"

"Kutunggu hari minggu kalau begitu, Uchiha-_chan_." panggilan terputus secara sepihak dan aku menatap kearah ponselku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?!

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan menyambutku dengan tampang kusut seperti itu. Berbahagialah Sakura, kau akan melihat dia!" Ino menatapku penuh kengerian saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Ini hari minggu dan tiba-tiba sahabatku itu datang, membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berpenampilan layaknya model di siang bolong. Dia sudah memoles _make-up_ di wajahnya dan mengenakan gaun berkerah Sabrina berwarna biru dongker selutut dan sebuah _heels_ hitam berhias intan putih yang melekat sempurna. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah membawa sebuah baju yang masih terbungkus rapih dengan plastik _laundry_. Menyadari bahwa aku tengah bingung dengan apa yang wanita itu bawa, Ino menatapku dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya pertemuan non formal."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Huh?"

Ino memutar mata bolanya. "Apa kau sudah terkontaminasi dengan berbagai macam bau obat sehingga kau melupakan hari ini?"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku memiliki—Ya Tuhan!" detik selanjutnya, aku teringat. Ya ampun, bagiamana aku bisa dengan bodohnya lupa kalau hari ini adalah minggu yang dimaksud Ino!? Seharusnya aku tidak membuka pintu tadi!

Aku baru saja akan menutup pintu dengan keras ketika tangan Ino justru mendorong pintu dan entah bagaimana bisa justru aku yang terdorong kearah belakang. Ino masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan mengunci pintunya, membuatku menelan ludah kelu. Ino menatapku dengan senyum penuh mautnya, matanya menatapku senang dan aku bergidik ngeri kemudian. Ya Tuhan… aku tahu kalau Ino bagaimana menyeramkan Ino ketika ia sudah serius dengan perkataannya.

"Dengar, Uchiha—"

"Haruno!" koreksiku cepat sambil bangkit berdiri, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan kesal.

"Uchiha Sakura—"

"Haruno! Haruno! Haruno!" kembali kukoreksi perkataannya dan ia menatap wajahku kesal.

Ino menatapku sebal dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Dengar, calon menantu Uchiha—"

"Aku bukan menantu—"

"Akan!" kini giliran Ino yang mengoreksi perkataanku dan membuatku semakin kesal dan rasanya ingin segera mengusir sahabatku ini. "Kau calon menantu Uchiha dan adalah hal yang wajar kalau kau mengikuti pertemuan ini bukan?"

"Ayolah Ino, aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi! Berhenti mengada-ada karena aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya!" aku menjerit frustasi.

Ino menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda kali ini. "Oh, ayolah Sakura. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Jangan mengada-ada!" seruku marah. "Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagi pria itu, untuk apa dia ingin bertemu denganku!? Kau sudah gila ya? Ino, kurasa imajinasimu tentang hubunganku dengan pria itu sudah terlalu jauh! Hentikan itu karena aku cukup muak!"

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Demi Tuhan!" kini giliran Ino yang menjerit frustasi. "Pria itu yang ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan aku!"

"Ino, kumohon—"

"Pameran perhiasan di London tiga bulan lalu aku bertemu dengannya dan ia berkata bahwa ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Percayalah Sakura, pria itu datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini saja!" Ino mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi memohon dan menatapku penuh harapan. "Hanya pertemuan biasa. Tidakkah kau menghargai pria itu karena sudah meluangkan waktunya?"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam wajah Ino tapi aku tak dapat menemukannya dan itu membuatku depresi sekaligus kesal, dan rasa bahagia yang terselip di hatiku. Tunggu, untuk apa aku merasa bahagia?!

"Ugh… aku tidak tahu, sungguh!" aku memijat pelan pelipisku. "Ini sudah sangat lama sekali. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun…"

Ino berjalan mendekat kearahku, merangkul pundakku dan membantuku untuk duduk di sofa. Wanita itu duduk di sampingku dan menyampirkan baju yang masih terbungkus plastik itu di punggung sofa. Sesekali Ino mengusap bahuku pelan.

"Ayolah Sakura, pria itu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiranku.

"Awalnya aku juga sangat terkejut saat pria itu berkata bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Awalnya kupikir ia hanya bercanda tapi detik selanjutnya aku langsung percaya bahwa pria itu benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu." Ino berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut, mengalir begitu saja dan tak ada kebohongan setitik pun di dalamnya.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Untuk apa dia menemuiku?" tanyaku sedikit frustasi.

Ino terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau akan tahu nanti." dia tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kenapa kau mengejekku sebagai Uchiha, huh?"

Kali Ino terdiam, membuatku menatapnya dari ekor mataku. Wanita itu hanya semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya kepadaku dan kemudian tersenyum kearahku. Membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." dia tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aa… ngomong-ngomong, karena aku tahu kau tidak memiliki gaun yang pantas, jadi aku akan meminjamkan salah satu gaun milikku kepadamu."

Aku menatapnya ngeri. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan ikut?!"

Ino langsung melotot marah kearahku, membuat nyaliku serasa seperti semut sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin ke Konoha," aku mencoba mencari alasan lain. "Maksudku… aku lelah. Kemarin cukup banyak perkerjaan di klinik. Jadi…"

"Jangan khawatir." Ino menatapku penuh senyum. "Pertemuannya di Suna. Kalau dari sini hanya satu jam, kan?"

Dan aku tahu dengan pasti, kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada kata tidak untuk Ino.

.

.

"Katakan bahwa penampilanku sangat jelek dan kacau." kataku sedikit mengerang frustasi.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura." jawab Ino santai seraya menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam café.

"Ugh… tidak, penampilanku sangat jelek dan kacau. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang juga."

Selanjutnya, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku saat melihat tatapan tajam Ino yang melotot kearahku seolah-olah aku telah mempermalukan nama bangsa Jepang di hadapan Internasional. Tatapannya seoah-olah seperti peluru yang akan menusukku dengan sangat cepat, menghabisi nyawaku di detik selanjutnya.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Kita sudah sampai di depan café." Ino berkata dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Bukan aku yang ingin—"

"Uchiha Sakura—"

"Haruno!"

Ino menatapku pasrah. "Terserah! Pria itu sudah ada di dalam dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh tentang kedatangan dirimu."

"Tunggu! Kau berkerja sama dengan pria itu?! Ya Tuhan… bagaiman mungkin aku baru sadar sekarang?!"

Ino menatapku sebal. "Bagaimana mungkin kau ini mejadi dokter Sakura!? Seharusnya kau menyadari itu ketika di apartemenmu tadi."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau benar, seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu di apartemenku!"

Ya ampun, bagiamana bisa kau sebodoh itu, Sakura!? Apa karena pria itu maka pikiranmu menjadi kacau seperti ini!?

"Sudahlah, tak perlu memikirkan hal yang perlu!" Ino langsung menarik paksa tanganku masuk ke dalam café dan aku sedikit merintih kesakitan karena wanita itu terlalu kencang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" seruku diantara rasa sakit, gugup dan malu. Mentalku benar-benar tidak siap untuk ini. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan rasanya aku ingin lari dan kabur saja dari tempat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak siap mental.

"Apa lagi!?" tanya Ino kesal.

"_A-ano_—"

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat, ini dia Sakura!"

Ya Tuhan! Ingin sekali rasanya aku melempar bongkahan batu besar kearah kepala pirang temanku ini! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini wanita itu tidak mengerti keadaanku!?

Ino dengan semangat menarik tanganku berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang berada di pojokan café. Dengan cepat, aku menahan tarikan tangannya seraya membuang muka kearah samping—aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat pria itu sekarang!

"Sakura…" Ino mendesis pelan, memberiku peringatan dan kubalas dengan pelototan tajam.

"Tidak!" balasku tajam.

Ino melotot kaget kearahku. "Sakura, sudah sejauh ini—"

"Tidak!" potongku cepat. "Jangan memaksaku atau—"

"Keras kepala seperti biasa."

Aku mendengar suara _baritone_ itu dan detik selanjutnya, aku dapat merasakan dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas sehingga jantung di dadaku ini rasanya ingin melompat keluar entah karena kaget atau senang. Aku dapat merasakannya, sebuah tangan besar yang mengacak-acak rambutku dan kemudian tangan besar itu mencubit pelan pipiku. Membuatku refleks menatap kearah pemilik tangan tersebut dan detik selanjutnya mataku membulat.

Pria itu, pria yang tidak ingin kutemui. Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-kau…" aku membisik pelan, membisu di tempat.

"Lama tidak jumpa. Kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu, ya." pria itu tidak tersenyum dan menatap kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara kerinduan, senang dan ragu. Tatapan yang membuatku dilema tentang perasaanku sendiri seketika.

Pria itu menatapku dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis yang terukir di wajahnya dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub. Ya Tuhan… bahkan senyumnya masih dapat membuat jantungku tidak karuan—ya ampun Sakura! Dia itu masa lalumu kan!?

Pria itu menyeringai pelan, membuatku menatapnya bingung seketika. Selanjutnya, pria itu berjalan dengan santai kearah meja di pojokan café. Pria itu membawa secangkir kopi hitam dengan aroma yang cukup tajam di tangan kanannya.

Aku membeku di tempat. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan dapat kurasakan sekarang bahwa seluruh tubuhku rasanya ingin memeluk pria itu sekarang juga. Melepas kerinduan selama hampir tujuh tahun dan kemudian rasanya aku ingin menangis haru sekarang.

Pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja tingginya semakin jauh diatasku dan tubuhnya yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat matang. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos, kedua lengannya ia gulung hingga siku dan pria itu menggunakan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Penampilan yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan sekarang.

"Lihat sekarang. Kau tidak menyesalkan kuajak kesini."

Aku menatap Ino bingung. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat, saking senangnya kau sampai mengeluarkan air mata."

"Ha-ha…?" tanyaku bingung seraya mengusap pipiku dan ya ampun Sakura! Kenapa kau menangis?!

Wanita itu tertawa meremehkan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apanya yang sudah kau duga?!" jawabku kesal seraya berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju meja pria itu.

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku kembali membeku di tempat. Tunggu! Apa yang tadi Ino katakan?!

Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan tida percaya.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau tidak tahu. Jujur saja Sakura, debaran masa SMA itu masih ada kan?" wanita itu tersenyum geli seraya berjalan mendekat kearahku dan ketika ia melewati diriku, Ino membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Ini kesempatannya. Jangan di sia-siakan."

Dan aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

.

.

"Keras kepala."

"Apa maumu, Uchiha-_san_?!" tantangku marah namun masih menjaga nada bicaraku.

Disinilah kami berada, di sebuah meja di pojokkan café. Berdua dengan hanya dua buah cangkir milik kami yang berada di atas meja. Pria itu memesan kopi hitam sementara aku teh hijau. Aku sudah tidak tahu dimana Ino, wanita itu bilang kalau dia ingin membeli secangkir kopi dan selanjutnya masih belum kembali hingga sekarang.

Dan pria itu terkekeh pelan dan berhasil membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Uchiha Sasuke! Sebenarnya untuk kepentingan apa kita bertemu?! Daritadi kau hanya mengolok-olokku keras kepala dan kemudian kau tertawa!" seruku kesal, menggepalkan kedua tangan yang rasanya ingin kulayangkan sekarang juga kearah pria di depanku. "Dan dimana Ino sekarang?! Kenapa dia hanya mengambil secangkir kopi saja lamanya minta ampun!?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

"A-apa?!" aku menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Haruno Sakura, kau yang bodoh! Mempercayai dan mengikuti Ino dalam masalah seperti ini sama saja seperti mempercayai dan mengikuti seorang dukun mengerjakan soal fisika olimpiade! Sama saja cari mati!

Aku menghela nafasku gusar. "Ya Tuhan…" geramku tertahan. Pria di depanku menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku pulang saja." seruku kesal seraya berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Tungu."

"Apa?! Ingin mengolok-olokku lagi?!" seruku marah.

Pria itu menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda di detik selanjutnya. Pandangan lembut sekaligus meminta. Tatapannya tetap tajam namun pria itu memandangku seolah-olah aku benar-benar dibutuhkan dirinya sekarang ini.

"Sebentar lagi saja. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." pria itu berkata dengan nada berbeda, nada seolah-olah sedang memohon dan memaksa disatu kata.

Rasanya seperti dihipnotis. Saat pria itu berkata demikian, tanpa sadar tubuhku merosot kembali kearah bangkuku dan selanjutnya jantungku kembali berdebar tak karuan. Aku menggenggam tanganku erat dan menaruhnya di atas pahaku. Ya ampun… bagaimana caranya aku mendekripsikan perasaanku sekarang?

Selanjutnya, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Pria itu menatap lurus keluar jendela sedangkan aku menunduk, memutar-mutar cangkir teh hijauku dan menatap bayanganku di atasnya. Bayanganku dengan pandangan wajah bingung sekaligus senang dalam satu waktu.

Ah, pria itu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat antara gusar, takut dan senang seperti itu? Kenapa dia harus menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap lurus kearah jendela di luar sana.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… sebenarnya, apa penyebab kita putus?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada mengambang. Pandangannya masih lurus kearah jendela.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hm?"

"Hari itu. Hari dimana kita memutuskan untuk berpisah." jelas pria itu seraya menatapku dalam, membuatku entah mengapa ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Aku menunduk. "Kesibukan?" simpulku asal, entah bertanya entah membuat pernyataan.

"Atau jarak?" aku tidak tahu pria itu membuat pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Aku menatapnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang ini?"

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. "Karena hal ini berarti untukku."

Dan aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Bayangan tentang hari-hari kami berputar dengan sangat lambat di otakku, membuatku senang dan sedih ketika mengingatnya kembali. Membuat dadaku sesak dan itu menyakitkan.

Sejujurnya, alasan utamaku tidak ingin menemuimu adalah karena setiap aku bertemu denganmu dadaku rasanya akan seperti tercabik-cabik. Rasa senang bercampur satu dengan rasa sesak dan kau harus tahu bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, itu sama saja seperti menggores luka sendiri.

"Kenapa berarti?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan dalam-dalam sesak di hatiku.

"Karena ini tentangmu."

"Apa semua tentangku berarti untukmu?" dan detik selanjutnya aku langsung menutup mulutku dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan hal yang bersifat privasi kepadamu."

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku senang kau bertanya seperti itu."

Aku menatap pria itu terkejut. "Apa… maksudmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Sejujurnya, jika aku bisa, aku akan kembali ke masa lalu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa." sanggahku cepat.

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kau benar. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu."

Aku menatap pria itu bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kita."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." pria itu menyesap pelan kopi hitamnya dan kemudian kembali menaruhnya di atas meja. "Itu hanya basa basi tidak penting."

Aku semakin menatapnya bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih menahanku disini?"

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab, kembali menatap lurus ke jendela dengan tatapan ragu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ungkapkan."

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku akan menikah."

Dapat kurasakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa hatiku hancur sekarang. Rasanya seperti diremukkan dalam hitungan detik oleh bulldozer dan kemudian kau diinjak-injak oleh sekumpulan manusia.

"Dan aku mengundangmu ke pernikahan kami."

Aku ingin menampar pria itu sekarang.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang."

Rasanya seperti sebuah tamparan keras bertubi-tubi yang mengenai titik fatal di hatimu. Menyakitkan.

"Hanya itu!?" aku menatap marah dan kecewa kearah pria di depanku. Air mataku meleleh dan aku sadar bahwa aku tengah mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup deras. Aku kecewa dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku kecewa.

"Hanya karena kau ingin mengatakan hal itu, kau memaksa Ino untuk membawaku kesini!? Kau gila!" seruku marah dan muak, berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menatapnya. "Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah mengirimkan undangan ke apartemenku, bukan mengajakku bertemu dan kemudian menghancurkan perasaanku! Ya Tuhan…!"

Pria itu menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Sakura—"

"Keterlaluan!" potongku marah seraya berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan pria itu. Hatiku hancur dan rasanya sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Tunggu!" pria itu mencengkram erat tanganku, kemudian memutar bahuku dan memaksaku menatapnya. "Bisakah kau tenang?! Dengarkan seluruh omonganku dulu!"

"Kau gila!" desisku tajam. Masa bodoh dengan seluruh mata yang kini tengah menatap kami.

"Haruno Sakura!" pria itu menaikkan nadanya, mengcengkram kedua bahuku erat dan aku tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa pria itu tidak suka dengan sikapku sekarang.

"Apa?!" balasku sama tidak suka dan kemudian pria itu menatapku lembut, tatapan yang semakin membuat air mataku mengalir.

"Oh, ya Tuhan." pria itu berbisik pelan. "Ikut aku!"

"Tidak!"

Dan pria itu menatapku tajam.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Menangis dalam diam, bekas air mata masih ada di pipiku dan pipiku perih karena aku terlalu banyak mengusap pipiku. Aku membuang pandanganku keluar jendela. Pria itu ada di sampingku, berada di balik kemudi dan membawaku entah kemana. Kami saling terdiam dan aku tidak ingin memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hentikan tangisan itu, Haruno Sakura. Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah." ungkapnya dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh sedikit kearahku.

Aku terdiam, tidak mau menjawab.

"Apa kau ingin kita menikah? Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu sekarang."

Aku melotot tidak percaya kearahnya, mendengus kesal. "Kau butuh rumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku memang butuh rumah sakit jiwa." jawabnya santai.

"Ya Tuhan! Uchiha Sasuke gila!" seruku ngeri seraya merapatkan diriku dengan pintu mobil.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri. "Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

Aku terdiam, tidak ingin menjawab dan lebih memilih membuang muka. "Mau kemana mobil ini berjalan?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau ingin kemana?"

Dan aku menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu kita akan kemana?! Lalu untuk apa kau mengemudikan mobilmu!?"

"Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu diam bersamaku." jawab pria itu santai dan dengan sangat berhasil membuatku merona malu.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau di tempat terbuka, kau pasti akan kabur."

Aku terdiam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku akan kabur dan berlari kencang jika ini ruangan terbuka. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menghela nafasku panjang dan bersandar di jok mobil. Memijat pelan dahiku yang terasa pusing dan menutup rapat mataku.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sulit kujelaskan, antara candaan dan keseriusan.

"Ke rumah sakit jiwa saja. Kau benar-benar butuh dokter jiwa." jawabku spontan, masih tetap memijat dahiku dan memejamkan mata.

Pria itu mendengus geli dan aku dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku ingin pulang." gumamku pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Kubuka mataku dan dapat kurasa sinar matahari di musim panas menerpa wajahku, membuatku refleks menyipitkan mataku dan menghalau sinar matahari dengan tanganku.

"Nanti malam kuantar kau pulang." jawab pria itu santai.

Aku tidak menjawab, percuma menentang keputusan pasti pria itu. Jika aku menentang, yang terjadi adalah perdebatan sengit diantara kami mulai tercipta.

"Aku lapar."

Dan pria itu mendengus geli, membuatku lekas mengambil sebuah bantal penyangga leher di atas _dashboard_-nya dan melemparnya tepat kearahnya. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali atas stir mobil dan kemudian melotot kaget dan marah kearahku selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap lurus kearah jalan.

"Uchiha Sakura!" pria itu mendisis marah, antara refleks sekaligus kesal.

Tunggu! Apa katanya!? Uchiha Sakura?! Siapa Uchiha Sakura disini!?

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Uchiha Sakura', huh!?" tanyaku marah.

"Kau." jawabnya setengah marah setengah santai.

Aku membuang nafasku marah. "Siapa yang Uchiha Sakura!? Namaku Haruno Sakura! Ha-ru-no! Bukan Uchiha! Hanya kau satu-satunya Uchiha di mobil ini!" seruku marah. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti Ino?! Wanita itu juga mengolok-olokku sebagai Uchiha Sakura! Aku ini Haruno Sakura dan tidak ada perbedabatan untuk hal itu."

"Uchiha Sakura." pria itu masih bersikukuh dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berada di stir mobil.

Aku menatapnya semakin marah dan kesal. Marah dan kesal karena aku senang. Impianku di masa akhir SMA dulu akhirnya terwujud, pria itu memanggilku dengan marganya. Uchiha Sakura, nama yang kuimpikan sewaktu di masa dulu. Nama yang selalu membuatku berhasil merona merah dan berdebar tak karuan. Namun di sisi lain, aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu. Aku bukanlah Haruno Sakura di masa labil SMA.

Tapi kemudian otakku merespon hal yang lain. Kenangan demi kenangan tentang kemi berdua terus berputar. Mengingatkanku akan seluruh kejadian yang luar biasa dalam yang pernah terjadi hidupku.

Ketika kami berdua belajar bersama, meributkan hal kecil dan kemudian kami berdua akan tertawa entah karena apa. Saat-saat dimana kami berdua, saat-saat indah itu. Saat dimana aku menonton bersamanya, kemudian aku menangis saat adegan sedih diputar dan pria itu akan mengejekku. Membuatku kesal namun kemudian pria itu tertawa.

Semua kenangan itu berputar. Berputar di dalam otakku. Kenangan indah itu.

Aku terdiam, cukup lama. Untuk apa aku senang? Pria itu akan menikah kan?! Jadi Haruno Sakura, kau tidak pantas untuk senang. Seharusnya kau marah. Haruno Sakura, inilah kenyataan. Pria itu akan menikah dan kau tidak akan menyandang marga pria itu.

"Oh, ya ampun. Bagaimana reaksi calon pengantin wanitamu jika kau tahu kau memanggil wanita lain seperti itu…?" tanyaku setengah meremehkan dan setengah mati menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba ingin kembali keluar.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau tahu tanggal berapa ini?" tanyanya lebih memilih menggantik topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu." jawabku asal seraya kembali mengusap pelan pipiku dan berharap semoga pria itu tidak sadar bahwa aku kembali menangis.

"23 Juli."

Aku terdiam, lebih memilih menyeka air mataku yang semakin sulit kukendalikan. Kuputar sembilan puluh derajat mukaku dan berpaling dari pria itu. Menatap lurus keluar jendela seraya menahan isakan tangis yang ingin keluar.

Aku tahu tanggal apa itu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku." pria itu berkata dengan nada sendu.

"Apa peduliku?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan, sangat pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan keras bahwa suaraku sudah sangat serak saat ini.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan tidak pula melanjutkan percakapan. Kami berdua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sementara aku tetap menangis dalam diam. Sesekali kutepuk pelan dadaku dan menggigit bibirku—menahan isakanku.

Keterlaluan! Pria ini sangat keterlaluan! Haruno Sakura, kau pantas untuk membencinya!

"Boleh aku meminta sebuah permintaan?" tanya pria itu dan membuatku memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan… bahkan disaat emosiku sedang tidak stabil seperti ini, pria itu masih tetap tidak mengerti perasaanku?!

"Memangnya kau anak kecil!?" jawabku marah seraya menunjukkan wajah kacauku kearahnya dan detik selanjutnya, aku langsung terisak, mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku di sampingnya seraya menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku.

Pria itu terdiam, tidak menjawab dan berhasil membuatku semakin kacau karena dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Pria itu tetap fokus dengan stir mobil.

"Kau lapar?" tanya pria itu saat tangisku sudah mulai mereda.

"Dasar pria tidak peka!" seruku hampir saja melayangkan tinju kearah wajahnya. Masa bodo dengan fakta bahwa mobil ini masih melaju dan membutuhkan supir sementara aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil.

"Haruno Sakura," pria itu bekata dengan nada berbeda. Dengan nada yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kudengar dari mulut seorang Uchiha. "Jika aku bisa menikahimu hari ini, aku akan pergi memintamu dari orang tuamu dan akan kubawa kau pergi ke rumahku. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak bisa—"

"Persetanan!" seruku antara marah dan tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Kau ingin membuatku semakin merasa terombang-ambing, huh?! Membuatku merasa jengah dan memutuskan mati bunuh diri!? Apa yang kau mau!? Jangan seperti remaja labil, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_!" rasanya aku ingin menampar dan menginjak-injak pria itu sekarang juga.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Aku di jodohkan."

"Aku tidak peduli!" seruku marah.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Uchiha Sakura."

"Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha! Siapa yang Uchiha Sakura disini!?" seruku marah tak tertahankan. "Aku ingin pulang atau akan kubuka paksa pintu mobil ini!"

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearahku selama dua detik. "Bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan darimu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berbeda. Sebuah nada halus sekaligus meminta, sebuah nada yang membuatku semakin tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Terserah!" seruku tidak peduli dan marah. Kuusap kembali pipiku dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Berhenti menangis dan kita pulang, Uchiha Sakura."

Dan aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas arti nada yang ia gunakan dalam kalimatnya. Refleks, kutatap pria itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Ya Tuhan… pria itu, pria itu menatapku dari ekor matanya dengan seringai khas dirinya.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya sekarang. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu, hari-hari bahagia kami. Hari-hari dimana kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau gila." gumamku pelan sambil sesugukan. "Kalau begini caranya, mana bisa aku membencimu."

Dan pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku dengan sepenuh hatinya. "Kau kebanyakan menangis."

Tuhan, aku mencintai pria ini.

.

.

Ingin sekali, jika aku bisa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya, akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Aku ingin memutar waktu kembali, mengubah nasibku dan kemudian aku bahagia. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kejadian seminggu lalu saat aku bertemu dengan pria itu benar-benar berputar seperti kaset rusak di otakku. Membuatku senang karena dapat melihat pria itu kembali, juga kecewa dan marah ketika kenyataan menghampiri akal sehatku. Membuatku rasanya ingin menangis dan terpuruk juga senang dan bahagia dalam satu waktu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Selama seminggu ini pula, aku tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan apapun. Menyiram tanaman lalu tanamanku mati karena terlalu banyak air yang kuberikan sehingga membuat potnya berubah menjadi genangan air. Aku memanaskan air di atas kompor lalu kemudian airku tinggal setengah karena setengahnya lagi menguap entah kemana. Aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku sedang melayang, tidak berada di tempatnya. Pikiranku terus melayang-layang ke peristiwa seminggu yang lalu. Peristiwa yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, itu kesempatannya bukan? Kenapa kau sia-siakan!?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat wajah Ino berada lima centi di depanku.

"YA TUHAN!" pekikku kaget dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa jantungku rasanya mencelos seketika. "Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa bisa?!"

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Aku berniat untuk mengunjungimu. Kau tidak mengunci apartemen mungilmu ini dan untung saja aku yang masuk. Bayangkan kalau pencuri atau psikopat gila yang masuk. Lain kali, kau harus hati-hati, Sakura."

Ino berjalan menuju kulkasku, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ yang selalu menjadi persediaanku di kulkas. Kemudian wanita itu dengan santai duduknya di sofa ruang tamu, menyalakan televisi dan membuka kaleng minuman.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung kearahku. "Kenapa bengong menatapku? Masakanmu hampir saja—"

"Ya Tuhan!" seruku tersadar dan kemudian membalik badanku menatap kompor yang menyala dimana di atasnya terdapat wajan. Kutatap teriyaki yang baru saja kubuat hampir saja gosong jika saja Ino tidak memperingatkanku, dengan lekas kumatikan api kompor dan menghela nafas lega. Ya ampun, aku kembali kehilangan fokus.

"Sakura, kau tidak keberatan jika menunda acara makan malammu selama sepuluh menit?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan masih fokus kearah layar televisi.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" aku melepaskan apronku dan menaruhnya di atas _pantry_, berjalan kearah ruang tamuku dan duduk di samping Ino.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja melempar sebuah kotak kecil kearahku dan dengan refleks kutangkap kotak kecil tersebut. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung saat mengetahui kotak apa tersebut. Sebuah kota yang dilapisi kain beludru hitam, kotak perhiasaan—lebih tepatnya kotak cincin.

"Ino, bukankah ini kotak perhiasaan?" tanyaku bodoh.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Buka saja."

Dan detik selanjutnya, aku membuka kotak tersebut. Mataku hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya melihat isi kotak tersebut. Mulutku terbuka secar refleks dan langsung kututup dengan telapak tanganku.

Ya Tuhan, cincin ini indah sekali. Ada sebuah batu permata yang kurasa adalah _pink diamond_ berbentuk oval yang terpatri di tengahnya dengan hiasan berlian putih di sekitar batu berwarna pink pucat tersebut. Cincinnya terbuat dari emas putih dan terdapat ukiran dengan tangan di sekeliling cincin tersebut, ukiran yang sangat indah. Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergetar melihat cincin indah ini. Tak pernah kulihat cincin seindah ini.

"I-Ino… ini…" aku menatap takjub kearah cincin di tanganku.

"Untukmu."

"H-ha…?"

"Untukmu." ulang Ino santai.

"Untukku…?" aku menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya, heran, bingung dan sangat luar biasa tidak masuk akal. Mataku membulat sempurna sedangkan wanita di sampingku dengan santainya menegak _soft drink_-nya.

"Ya, untukmu, Haruno Sakura."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Ino dan aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung menutup kembali kotak cincin tersebut dan menyodorkannya kearah Ino.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Cincin seindah ini mana cocok kalau aku yang pakai."

Ino menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Cincin itu memang dibuat khusus untukmu, Sakura."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Untukku? Apa Sai sudah gila hingga membeli cincin indah ini untukku? Kau pasti salah, cincin ini pasti untukmu." kataku dengan nada sangat yakin sekaligus menaruh cincin tersebut di atas meja pendek di depan sofa.

Ino mendengus geli dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Aku menatap dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa? Kau dan Sai tidak sedang bertengkar bukan?" tebakku khawatir dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

Wanita itu masih terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menaruh kaleng _soft drink_-nya di atas meja. Detik selanjutnya, wanita itu menatapku dalam, tatapan yang selama ini selalu kulihat dari dirinya yang sedang serius. Tatapan lembut namun tegas dalam satu pandangan.

"Aku dan Sai baik-baik saja." wanita itu tersenyum pasti. "Yang tidak baik-baik saja jutsru kau dan pria itu." katanya seraya mencubit pelan pipiku selama beberapa detik, membuatku meringis kesakitan dan Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa pria itu, huh?" tanyaku kesal. "Hentikan topik tentang pria itu. Aku sudah muak."

Dan detik selanjutnya, pandangan Ino berubah. Berubah menjadi datar dan kosong dalam dua detik dan kemudian ia berpaling menuju kotak berlapis kain beludru yang tadi kutaruh di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kali ini masih sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang juga dilapisi kain beludru berwarna hitam.

"Oh, tidak Ino. Tidak dengan perhiasan mahal lainnya." aku menggerutu pelan. Ayolah, aku bukan perusak rumah tangga orang! Mana mungkin aku menerima perhiasan mahal yang dibelikan oleh suami orang?!

"Sungguh Sakura, aku akan sangat tersanjung apabila kau mau menerimanya." jawab wanita itu santai seraya membuka di hadapan kotak persegi panjang tersebut dan detik selanjutnya aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Sebuah kalung berantai halus yang terbuat dari emas putih.

Aku menatap Ino tidak yakin sekaligus tidak mengerti. Tapi wanita itu mengeluarkan kalung berantai halus tersebut dari kotaknya, membuka kaitan di kalung dan selanjutnya membuka kotak cincin yang sangat indah tersebut. Ino mengeluarkan cincin bertahtahkan _pink diamond_ itu dengan sangat hati-hati, bahkan aku melihatnya dengan cukup jelas bahwa tangan Ino sedikit bergetar saat mengeluarkannya. Dan aku tidak kalah tegangnya, tanpa kusadari bahwa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat cincin mahal tersebut di keluarkan dari kotaknya. Rasanya seperti sedang melihat penobatan kerajaan secara langsung dan itu sangat menegangkan.

Selanjutnya, Ino memasukan salah satu ujung kalung tersebut ke dalam lubang cincin dan kemudian aku baru menyadari bahwa Ino menjadikan cincin yang sangat indah itu sebagai liontin sebuah kalung. Aku memandang kalung tersebut dengan pandangan luar biasa takjub. Ya Tuhan… ini sangat indah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu nyaman menggunakan cincin. Apalagi kau seorang dokter, terkadang mengenakan cincin semewah ini pasti sangat menyusahkan. Jadi aku membelikanmu sebuah kalung dengan bahan dasar yang sama dengan bahan cincinnya dan kemudian… taraa… kalung yang sangat indah bukan? Kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam bajumu, jadi tak seorang pun tahu kau mengenakan sebuah kalung." Ino tersenyum sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan menunjukkan kepadaku dengan keadaan kalung tersebut belum dikaitkan.

"Ino…" aku menatap Ino seraya menggeleng pelan. "Ini tidak pantas untukku. Sai membelikannya—"

"Bukan Sai yang membelikannya." jawab Ino cepat.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan terkejut. "Lalu…?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. "Hmm… aku hanya ingin kau menggunakannya."

"Tidak—"

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu sekali bahwa aku ini pemaksa dan aku tidak suka penolakan." Ino melotot tajam kearahku, membuat nyaliku mulai menciut.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Ino memasangkan kalung tersebut di leherku. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan manis saat melihat diriku yang mengenakan kalung tersebut. Aku menatapnya ragu sekaligus tidak yakin. Sungguh, aku tidak pantas menerima barang semewah ini.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Ino…" aku memanggilnya pelan. "Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Sejujurnya, aku lebih senang kau mengenakan cincin tersebut di jari manismu, tapi… mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya."

Aku menatap kalung di leherku dengan pandangan takjub. Ya Tuhan… ini sangat indah. Indah sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pengecut."

"Sudah kuduga kau mengikuti kami." pria itu menyeringai kecil.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku berani meninggalkan sahabatku yang polos itu denganmu? Kau pikir aku bodoh, ya?"

"_sou ka_." jawab pria itu enteng seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran apartemen mungil di salah satu kota kecil di Suna.

"Kau bilang kau akan melamarnya!?"

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Awalnya. Tapi keadaan berkata sebaliknya."

"Kau benar-benar pria pengecut." wanita berambut pirang mendesis tajam dan berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"KAU!" wanita itu menunjuk punggung pria itu marah. "Tahukah kau betapa susah payahnya diriku menarik gadis itu?! Kupikir kau akan membahagiakannya! Kupikir kau akan membuatnya tersenyum! Tapi nyatanya, kau membuatnya menangis! Keterlaluan! Kau pria pengecut! Kalau kau berani—ya, ya… HEI! Apa ini!?"

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu melempar sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru berwarna hitam di tengah luapaan emosi wanita berambut pirang itu. Membuat wanita itu refleks mengambil kotak tersebut seraya menatap bingung dan marah kearah pria yang masih berjalan santai menuju mobilnya.

"Untukmu." sahut pria itu santai seraya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Huh?!" detik selanjutnya, wanita itu membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya, tangannya bergetar kecil kemudian dan wanita itu menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya kearah punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Dengan gerakan kilat, wanita itu menutup kotak beludru tersebut dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pria itu, mencegat pria itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cincin ini!?" tanya wanita itu seraya menyodorkan kotak tersebut di depan wajah si pria.

"Bukan apa-apa—"

"Bukan apa-apa katamu!? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu batu permata apa yang terpatri di cincin ini?!" Ino menatapnya marah sekaligus heran. "_Pink diamond_, harganya bisa mencapai lebih dari 40 juta US Dollar di pasar lelang! Kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk benda yang _bukan apa-apa_, bukan?!

"Dan berlian di sekelilingnya, aku tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa itu berlian dengan kualitas paling baik. Ditambah dengan cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih kualitas paling baik yang diukir dari tangan ini dan kupastikan bahwa keseluruhan cincin ini adalah _handmade_ dan kau memesannya khusus hanya untuk dirimu karena aku tidak pernah melihat cincin seperti di ini di pameran maupun di pasar lelang. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Uchiha dan aku bisa menjamin bahwa kau pasti tidak akan pernah memilih sembarang orang untuk membuat perhiasan ini.

"Aku bisa menjaman bahwa kau menghabiskan lebih dari 75 juta US Dollar, tidak bahkan mungkin 100 juta US Dollar atau bahkan lebih hanya untuk semua ini. Jadi katakan padaku, apa maksudmu!?"

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat mengetahui masalah seperti ini, Ino?" tanya pria itu setengah geli setengah terkejut.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa selama ini aku hanya menghabiskan uang suamiku tanpa tahu benda apa yang kubeli." jawab wanita itu setengah memamerkan harga dirinya dan tersenyum puas.

Pria itu menyeringai puas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sama keras kepalanya seperti gadis itu. Meski gadis itu lebih keras kepala daripada dirimu."

Ino menatap pria itu heran dan kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari depan wajah pria itu.

"Berikan itu kepada Sakura." nada memerintah keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Ino menatap pria itu heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Sejujurnya, saat di pameran perhiasan di London tiga bulan yang lalu, aku memesan dan membeli cincin tersebut. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan wanita lain. Dan kemudian, aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan—itu artinya, aku akan menikah bulan depan. Aku sudah menolak keras tapi kurasa kau lebih dari tahu bagaimana keluarga bangsawan itu." mata pria itu menatap sendu, kepalanya mendongkak keatas dan menatap salah satu apartemen yang berada di bangunan aprtemen tersebut.

"Jadi… maksudmu…"

"Ya, kurasa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulannya." pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menatap lurus kearah wanita berambut pirang tersebut. "Uchiha Sakura, bukankah itu sangat terdengar pas?"

Wanita itu tertawa hambar dan menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya kearah pria itu. "Lalu, bagimana rencanamu? Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"APA!?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu." ulang pria itu santai. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya."

Ino menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Benar apa kata Sakura, kau butuh rumah sakit jiwa."

"Wah, wah… sepertinya kau juga menguping pembicaraan kami, ya?" pria itu berkata dengan nada tenang, berjalan melewati Ino dan mematikan _alarm_ mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." pria itu menatap kearah Ino selama beberapa detik dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil _sport_ hitamnya, masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan gas. Baru saja pria itu akan melajukan mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja Ino sudah berada di sampingnya, menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya dengan pandangan marah sekaligus kesal. Pria itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan datar.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana nasib sahabatku itu selanjutnya!?" Ino berteriak marah seraya berkacak pinggang.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, tidak langsung menjawab. Menatap lurus-lurus ke depan seraya menyenderkan punggungnya yang tegang di jok mobil, menggenggam erat-erat stir mobil. Detik selanjutnya, pria itu kembali menatap kearah Ino.

"Kau percaya takdir?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada mengambang.

"HA!? Kau… kau jangan—" baru saja wanita itu akan kembali menyembur pria itu sebelum akhirnya kalimatnya di potong oleh pria itu.

"Aku percaya pada takdir. Jadi, kita kembalikan urusan ini kepada takdir." dan detik selanjutnya, pria itu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri mematung dan sedetik kemudian langsung berteriak kesal dan marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Haruno Sakura, kau percaya takdir?"

Sakura menatap kearah Ino dengan dahi mengkerut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau percaya takdir atau tidak?!"

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ya."

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar. Kau harus percaya pada takdir."

Sakura semakin menatap Ino dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya hal mendalam seperti ini padaku."

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?"

Sakura semakin mengkerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Detik selanjutnya, Ino tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya dan kemudian menunjuk kearah kalung yang tergantung di leher Sakura. "Suatu hari nanti, Pangeran akan datang. Seperti Cinderella yang ditemukan Pangerannya hanya karena sepatu kaca."

"Ino, kau butuh rumah sakit jiwa."

Dan Ino tertawa keras.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Holla Minna-**_**san**_**!**

**Ini hanyalah cerita **_**one-shoot**_** iseng-iseng saat ada ide ini~! ^^**

**Wkwkwkwk… sejujurnya, ini cerita menurut saya rada aneh sih. Wkwkwk... saya nggak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan saya soal cerita ini. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa, saya suka banget adegan waktu Sakura ketemu Sasuke, hehehe…**

**BTW, perasaan saya nano-nano banget waktu tahu kalau Sakura Hidden isinya—kayaknya—bakal tentang SasuSaku! KYAAAA… waktu tahu, perasaan saya benar-benar luar biasa mengangkasa. Nggak sabar nunggu novelnya rilis! (w)/ lihat prolognya aja rasanya pengen lompat-lompat di atas trampoline sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas! Wkwkwk… ^^**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dan kesalahan, juga jika terdapat **_**typo**_**. ^^**

_**Well**_**, akhir kalimat, semoga **_**readers**_** senang dengan bacaan ini.**

**Review ditunggu selalu! **_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**~~!**


	2. A Present From The Time Part 1

Pagi yang cerah, senin yang indah dan aku mendapatkan _shift_ sore yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dengan langkah gontai sekaligus malas bercampur dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang di kepalaku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membasuh mukaku, menggosok gigi dan kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi seraya membersihkan wajahku dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang lembut.

Semua berjalan lancar, _semuanya_. Satu minggu berlalu dan perlahan, aku mulai mendapatkan kembali hidupku. Bangun pagi, berkerja di klinik, pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Sesekali Ino menelpon—oh, tidak, dia selalu mengabsenku tiap hari—untuk menanyakan bahwa aku masih hidup atau tidak.

Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar dan menyenangkan.

Selesai sarapan, aku kembali menuju kamarku, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Turun menuju lantai dasar untuk mengecek kotak pos. Memberi salam basa-basi kepada beberapa orang tetangga yang kebetulan aku temui dan melemparkan senyum seolah-olah berkata '_aku baik-baik saja, seperti setiap harinya_'.

Begitu aku sampai di deretan kota pos di lantai dasar, dengan segera aku menelusuri deretan kotak pos itu dan menemukan kotak posku. Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celanaku dan membuka kotak posku. Dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas setumpuk surat dengan berbagai warna amplop tertumpuk di kotak posku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuka kotak posku?

Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengeluarkan setumpuk surat itu, menggenggamnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku kembali mengunci kotak posku. Tanpa beranjak dari posisiku, aku mulai melihat satu per satu tulisan yang tertera di amplop.

Surat dari bank, asuransi, penawaran barang dan kemudian dua buah kartu pos dari kakak laki-lakiku. Melihat dari gambarnya, aku sudah tahu dimana kakak bodoh itu kini berada, London. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis. London. Ada apa dengan kata itu?

Tapi detik selanjutnya, aku langsung menepis pikiranku dan kembali melihat satu per satu suratku. Hingga akhirnya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa mataku menatap lebar dan tidak percaya dengan sebuah amplop yang kini berada di depan mataku. Amplop yang paling tebal dan memiliki beberapa ornament untuk menghiasnya. Sebuah amplop yang berbeda dari amplop lainnya.

Undangan pesta pernikahan.

.

.

**Disclaimer &amp; Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

.

A Present From The Time : Cinderella's Plan

.

.

.

"Bagus, jadikan itu sebagai sebuah pesta perang, Sakura!" Ino langsung berseru menggebu-gebu tepat sedetik setelah aku menceritakan apa yang kutemukan tadi pagi. "Oh ya Tuhan, pria macam apa dia? Dia mengundangmu ke pesta pernikahannya setelah mencampakanmu?! Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh kalah dari si Pengantin Wanita. Tunjukan harga dirimu di depan pria keparat itu!"

Aku menatap kearah ponselku dengan pandangan malas. "Kau ingin aku membuat keributan, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah malas setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung bangun dari posisi tidurku dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap kearah luar jendela dari kamarku.

"Tentu!" Ino menyahut seru, membuatku tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri membayangkan Ino yang membuat keributan di pesta orang. "Jadikan ini pesta balas dendam kepada si Pengantin Pria dan jadikan ini pesta perang kepada Pengantin Wanita. Kau harus tampil luar biasa. Aku akan meminjamkan _dress_ terbaikku. Oh-ho, kau juga butuh tumpangan! Aku akan meminjamkan salah satu mobil _sport_-ku atau kau bisa—"

"Ino!" aku memotong perkataannya cepat sebelum wanita itu memulai pembicaraan entah kearah mana. Ino sahabatku, si pirang yang cerewet yang selalu kuandalkan, sahabat yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan untuk beberapa hal dan sangat menakutkan kalau sudah marah.

"Tidak perlu—"

"Jangan katakan kau tidak akan datang!" Ino memotongku cepat, berseru dengan nada mulai galak. "Tidak, tidak! Kau harus datang. Datang adalah kewajibanmu, kau sudah diundang!"

"Tapi Ino, sekalipun aku datang, yang mungkin pertama kali aku lakukan adalah meninju keras wajah pria itu." seruku dengan nada tegas dan serius. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria keparat itu lagi. Membicarakannya saja sudah membuat emosiku mulai mendidih."

"Kalau begitu, datang dan tinju wajahnya!" Ino semakin berseru memanasi.

"Ino!" pekikku tidak percaya. Bukannya melerai dia malah memanasi. Meskipun memang di sisi lain, aku ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan pria itu dan meninju wajahnya dengan segenap kekuatan dalamku. Tapi, oh, ayolah, berdamai lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Dengarkan aku Sakura," Ino berkata dengan nada serius. Oh, aku tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini sekarang. Dia akan mulai merajuk dan dia akan mulai menghasut pikiranku kalau aku menolak—atau seringkali dia memaksakan kehendaknya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataannya, tapi kalau aku putuskan sambungannya, itu keputusan yang lebih gila.

"Kau harus datang. Pria itu sudah mencampakanmu. Baiklah, tak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menganggap itu perang atau balas dendam, terserah, sungguh! Tapi kau harus datang. Maksudku, ayolah kau sudah diundang. Anggap saja kau sedang jalan-jalan atau mungkin kau bisa anggap pesta itu sebagai reuni dadakan." Ino berkata dengan nada yang sulit kujelaskan, sedikit mengambang namun penuh keyakinan. Seperti percampuran antara nada paksaan dan nada menyembunyikan sesuatu. Nada bicara yang sulit kutebak.

"Ino, kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?" aku mulai curiga.

Aku tahu Ino sedang memutar mata bolanya di seberang sana. "Tidak. Mungkin ya, rencana balas dendam untukmu. Buat _pria itu_ menyesal." Ino menekan nadanya ketika kalimat '_pria itu_' dan itu membuatku bingung sekaligus curiga.

Tanpa sadar aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau yakin? Tidak ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Mungkin ya." Dan aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas nada keyakinan dari wanita di seberang sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti butuh _dress_ yang bagus bukan? Oh, dan sepasang sepatu. Sepatu kaca yang berkilauan, agar Pangeran dapat menjemputmu segera."

Aku memutar mata bolaku malas. "Itu berlebihan. Aku masih punya beberapa _dress_ yang layak kupakai."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah setuju untuk datang?" tiba-tiba saja nada Ino berubah menjadi nada suara jahil dan menggoda.

Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku terjebak lagi!

"Tidak!" seruku cepat sebelum Ino memulai aksinya. "Aku tidak akan datang!"

"Tentu saja kau harus datang." Ino menyahut dengan nada enteng. "Kau sudah diundang."

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak. Hentikan itu! Aku sudah memutuskan—"

"Kau ingin meninju wajah pria itu kan? Tinju saja." Ino menyela. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jikalau pria itu melaporkanmu ke polisi—"

"Ino—"

"Hei, ini tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tuntaskan emosimu kepada pria itu. Tinju wajahnya!" Ino semakin berseru menggebu-gebu. Oh, ya, ini gila. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku gatal untuk meninju pria itu.

"Jadi, kau datang?" Ino kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada seolah-olah dia sedang menawarkan sebuah tawaran yang luar biasa menggiurkan.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik. Memijat pelipisku pelan dan kemudian sibuk dengan pikiranku. Oh, baiklah. Ini tawaran yang menggiurkan. Aku bisa meninju wajah pria itu dan tidak akan berurusan dengan polisi karena Ino yang akan mengaturnya. Tapi… ini gila.

Ayolah Haruno Sakura, buat keputusanmu!

"Tidak." aku menjawab lemah. Ada setitik rasa penyesalan yang tiba-tiba saja datang di hatiku.

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Yang jelas, kau akan datang ke pesta itu. Dengan atau tanpa paksaanku."

Tunggu, apa?! Apa yang tadi dia katakan!?"

"Hei, aku sudah bilang bukan—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ino!" aku menjerit frustasi. Tidak lagi, tidak! Kenapa dia selalu senang membuatku frustasi seperti ini!?

"Kau membutuhkan sebuah _dress_ untuk menghadiri pestanya. Aku akan mengirimkan orang suruhanku—" Ino bersikeras dan kepalaku serasa dibakar sekarang.

Dengan cepat aku langsung memotong. "Aku tidak butuh _dress_ sama sekali! Kalaupun butuh, aku masih punya beberapa yang layak untuk dipakai!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Ino menyahut dengan nada tegas dan naik satu oktaf. "Tidakkah kau sadar tentang derajat pria itu? Pria itu dari kalangan borjuis! Dan dengan _dress_-mu yang seadanya itu, kau tidak akan menjadi seorang _Cinderella_! Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengurus segalanya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga akan mengirim seorang penata rias. Siapkan dirimu." nada memerintah langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menatap _smartphone_-ku dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Ino—" nyaliku ciut, berkata seperti seorang pemain _baseball_ kehilangan nyali dihadapan musuh besarnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus memutus sambungannya. Sai sudah menungguku di luar. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." dan di detik selanjutnya, aku dapat mendengar suara panggilan yang di putus.

Pagi yang cerah, senin yang indah dan kemudian sebuah undangan mengacaukan segalanya. Menyebalkan. Suasana hatiku hancur seketika. Pria itu, pria keparat yang telah mencampakanku. Untuk apa kau berurusan lagi dengan pria itu, Sakura?! Dan kenapa Ino justru mendukungku untuk pergi ke acara itu!?

Oh, baiklah. Aku akan datang ke acara pesta pernikahan itu. Tentu saja. Tak masalah. Tapi jika ada celah, aku tinggal kabur sejauh yang kubisa dari acara itu. Oke, itu rencana hebat.

Tuhan, memiliki sahabat seperti Ino benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Pemaksa dan tidak menerima penolakan, mirip dengan—oh, ya kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Pikirkan hal lain.

Detik selanjutnya, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku kearah kasur. Merasakan gaya kebawah yang dihasilkan tubuhku dan membuat sedikit punggungku sakit. Menatap kearah langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan bingung dan resah.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Pergi mengarungi ingatan-ingatan di masa laluku. Perlahan tapi pasti, lembar demi lembar kenangan itu kubaca sekali lagi.

Nostalgia itu kembali. Memenuhi seluruh tubuhku dan membuat isi kepalaku mulai kacau. Detik selanjutnya, aku sudah memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan. Pikiran yang selama dua minggu ini telah kucoba untuk kuusir sejauh mungkin. Tapi pikiran itu selalu kembali lagi.

_Pria itu_.

Tiba-tiba saja, senyumnya mulai mengisi otakku. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya mulai berputar-putar tanpa henti di otakku. Suaranya yang memanggilku dengan nama Uchiha Sakura. Sebuah nama yang entah kenapa kini sangat ingin kusandang. Pikiranku kacau dan kenangan akan hari itu mulai kembali berputar. Kenanganku dengan _pria itu_ dua minggu yang lalu. Kenangan itu. Oh, ya Tuhan.

Dan tanpa sadar—sebuah kebiasaan yang terjadi setiap diriku resah dan kacau yang dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu—aku menggenggam erat bandul kalung pemberian Ino untukku—sebuah cincin yang luar biasa indah dengan _pink diamond_ yang tersemat di atasnya. Kalung yang selalu kupakai. Kalung yang tak pernah kulepas.

Tuhan, sungguh, aku merindukan pria itu.

.

.

Ino tidak berbohong soal apa yang dia katakan.

Sabtu pagi, tepat di tanggal yang telah tertera di undangan pernikahan—hari pernikahan pria yang telah mencampakkanku—tiga orang wanita datang ke apartemenku dengan senyum cerah dan mereka berkata bahwa mereka telah diutus oleh Shimura Ino untuk memoles setiap inci tubuhku.

Tunggu, tunggu, setiap inchi tubuhku?!

"Bukankah Ino hanya menyiapkan pakaian dan penata rias untukku?!" sahutku setengah protes dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Tidak, Haruno-_san_. Shimura-_san_ memerintahkan kami untuk melulur dan memijat tubuh Anda selain mengurusi masalah pakaian dan tata rias. Shimura-_san_ juga memerintahkan untuk melakukan _foot spa_ dan—"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Mana mungkin itu semua dilakukan di apartemenku!" sambarku cepat. Oh, Ino sahabatku yang keterlaluan baik, _terima kasih_ untuk hal ini.

"Tenang saja, Haruno-_san_. Kami dapat melakukannya." salah satu diantara mereka tersenyum lebar kearahku. Senyum yang tidak ingin kulihat saat ini.

Oh, Ino, kenapa utusanmu juga seseram dirimu!?

.

.

Setelah hampir lima jam berada di dalam neraka yang disebut dengan perawatan tubuh dan dijemput dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil mewah kelas atas lengkap dengan supirnya, disinilah aku berada. Dengan sebuah A-_line_ _dress_ tanpa lengan yang memiliki potongan _bubble_ di bagian roknya berwarna hijau cerah yang sempurna di tubuhku. Sebuah _belt_ kecil berwarna emas yang melingkar di pinggang dan sepasang _high heels_ berwarna putih lengkap dengan sebuah _strap_ yang melekat di mata kakiku.

Kalung yang kukenakan tidak lagi kusembunyikan. Kalung berbandul cincin pemberian Ino itu kini semakin menyempurnakan penampilanku. Dan saat itu—tepat saat orang suruhan Ino mengeluarkan kalung itu dari balik kaosku—sebuah getaran aneh terjadi begitu saja di dadaku. Seolah-olah cincin itu tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhkan kecuali diriku. Seolah-olah cincin itu sudah _mengikatku_ dengan pesonanya yang indah.

Tapi akhirnya, aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Menatap sekelilingku dengan pandangan bingung. Tanpa sadar, senyum canggung dan kikuk yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gugup menuju _hallroom_ yang berada di salah satu hotel mewah di pusat jantung perkotaan Suna. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini?

Hanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang memenuhi otakku saat ini. Yang membuatku semakin gugup dan kebingungan.

Bagaimana cara memulai percakapan dengan pria keparat yang telah mencampakkanku itu!?

Oh, Haruno Sakura bodoh! Bisa-bisa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu! Bagaimana caranya kau akan berinteraksi dengan mantanmu, ha!? Bersikap biasa? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa bersikap biasa dengan pria yang telah mencampakanmu itu. Bersikap tidak peduli? Mana bisa! Kau sudah datang sebagai tamu undangannya. Bersikap ramah? Mimpi! Melihatnya saja sudah membuat tinjuku gatal.

Oh, tenang saja, Sakura, tenang. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari acara ini. Kau masih bisa membalikan badanmu dan pergi dari bangunan ini sebelum ada seseorang mengenalmu dan menarikmu masuk ke dalam acara itu. Oke, itu ide bagus.

Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mulai bersikap biasa saja dan di detik selanjutnya aku langsung membalikan badanku. Melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar dan aku dapat melihat supir yang tadi telah mengantarku kesini—supir utusan Ino—berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

Aku sudah masuk jebakan Ino yang paling dalam. Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Haruno-_san_?" supir itu tersenyum.

"A-ah… tidak." jawabku cepat. "Aku hanya… lupa… dimana _hallroom_-nya." dan aku tertawa hambar. Bodoh! Alasan bodoh apa itu!?

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antar."

Ya, Haruno Sakura, bagus sekali. Kau masuk ke dalam perangkap jebakan cenayang sekali lagi dan tak akan bisa keluar seperti waktu itu. Bagus sekali, Haruno Sakura. Kau harus membuat pesta perayaan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Ino menjebaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan juga, siapkan hatimu, Haruno!

.

.

Begitu aku memasuki _hallroom_, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah orang-orang yang berwajah tegang. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik dengan raut wajah khawatir dan tidak percaya. Suasana ruangan ini sangat tegang dan kaku. Dan yang ada di pikiranku pertama kali adalah; apa aku sudah salah memasuki ruangan?

Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya ada sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen pernikahan. Meja-meja bundar yang tertutup taplak meja berwarna _cream_ yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk para tamu dan sebuah altar yang sudah dihias dengan bunga-bunga di salah satu ujung ruangan. Tapi raut wajah seluruh tamu tak ada satu pun yang menampakan kebahagiaan. Apa aku sudah salah memasuki ruangan?

Tapi saat aku membalikan badanku, si supir utusan Ino masih berdiri di belakangku dengan senyumnya. Dan nyaliku ciut kemudian. Senyumnya luar biasa mengerikan.

"Aku… tidak salah… ruangan kan?" bahkan untuk berbicara normal pun sulit sekali.

"Tidak." Supir itu masih tersenyum.

Aku menelan ludahku kaku. "Oh, baik. Aku mengerti." dan detik selanjutnya, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _hallroom_. Kemudian menghela nafas gusar, antara kesal, marah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Haruskah aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku? Oh, tentu saja, Sakura. Kau sudah masuk jebakan. Jadi, apa salahnya mengikuti permainannya?

Oke, ini dia, saatnya untuk beraksi. Datang, makan semua makanan, tinju wajah pria itu dan pulang dengan tenang.

Saat kepalaku mengedar mencari wajah-wajah yang mungkin kukenal seraya berharap memang ada yang kukenal, aku menemukan salah satu meja bundar yang beberapa wajahnya sangat kukenal. Dengan cepat aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku kesana dengan perasaan lega luar biasa dan mengucapkan syukur di dalam hatiku. Setidaknya, ada teman yang bisa kuajak mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu di pesta ini.

Tepat selangkah saat aku akan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, ketiga orang penghuni meja itu langsung menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ketiga menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah hantu di siang bolong dan aku tidak bereaksi apapun selain menunjukan wajah malasku—karena aku sudah tahu alasan mereka menatapku seperti itu.

Tuhan, aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Segera.

"Oh, Sakura! Kau datang?! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Tenten menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat aku duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap kearahku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura!" Rin juga berseru tak kalah tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau berubah sedemikian drastis?" Matsuri menatapku dengan pandangan menyipit dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku. "Kau… kau menggunakan _heels_!? Ya, Tuhan! Kalung apa itu? Tunggu, itu cincin?! Ya ampun, Haruno Sakura!"

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, itu indah sekali! Dimana kau membelinya!?" detik selanjutnya, Tenten langsung mencengkram kedua bahuku dan memutar tubuhku kearahnya. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bandul kalungku dan dengan cepat aku melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hei, ini bukan acara reuni kita!" seruku protes melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kami tidak akan seheboh ini kalau yang menggunakan kalung dan baju itu adalah Matsuri. Masalahnya, ini adalah kau, Haruno Sakura." Rin tersenyum simpul kearahku dan aku menggerutu kearahnya.

Aku memutar mata bolaku. "Ino, ini semua adalah perkerjaan Ino. Dan lagipula, ini bukan acara reuni dadakan kita bukan? Kapan acaranya dimulai? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan disini."

Rin menatapku antara tidak percaya dan kaget. "Kau bahkan baru datang tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu tapi kau sudah tidak tahan disini!" serunya setengah membisik setengah berseru tak percaya.

"Ya dan aku sudah tidak tahan untuk keluar dari sini." jawabku apa adanya seraya bertopang dagu sedetik kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau datang?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Ino, ini semua perkerjaan Ino." aku mengulang kembali perkataanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan acaranya dimulai? Aku sudah tidak sabar meninju wajah pria itu." aku mulai bertanya dengan nada tidak sabaran. Oh ya ampun, suasana ruangan yang tegang dan kaku juga suasana hatiku yang tidak nyaman benar-benar membuatku panas seketika. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang.

"Oh, Sakura, tidak perlu menunjukan wajah seram begitu. _Make up_-mu akan benar-benar tidak berguna kalau kau berwajah seperti itu." Matsuri mencubit pipiku pelan dan dengan cepat aku langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Matsuri, kau tahu sendiri kan, betapa hubungan antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura sangat luar biasa buruk sejak si Kiba berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dari sebuah klub malam saat berpacaran dengan Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba saja si Kiba—mantan pacarnya sewaktu kuliah yang sudah mencampakannya itu—memberikan undangan pernikahan kepadanya. Pasti tangannya sudah gatal sekali untuk meninju wajah pria itu." Tenten terkekeh pelan dan aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Tenten justru semakin terkekeh pelan.

Ya, itu benar sekali Tenten. Dan akibat kalimatmu itu, aku benar-benar sudah panas untuk meninju wajah pria itu sekarang.

"Oh, adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kapan pestanya dimulai? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Oh, tidak. Sebelumnya aku harus meninju wajah pria itu." aku semakin tidak sabaran, menatap kearah sekelilingku dengan wajah antara marah dan kesal. Dan aku semakin dapat merasakan aura tegang di ruangan ini. Beberapa orang semakin berbisik seru dan sesekali melirik kearah seorang wanita yang tegah berdiri di dekat altar dengan wajah resah.

Dan mataku menyipit kearah wanita itu. Dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu adalah Inuzuka Hana—kakak dari pria keparat itu—yang terlihat resah dan khawatir. Wanita itu beberapa kali di datangi oleh beberapa orang dan kemudian ia membungkuk minta maaf. Tunggu, ada apa ini? Sesuatu telah terjadi?

"Inuzuka Kiba dipukul oleh seseorang tepat saat akan keluar dari ruang riasnya."

Dan di detik selanjutnya, refleks aku menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Kudengar lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sifat si Inuzuka Kiba itu sendiri? Kurasa, harga dirinya runtuh setelah dia dipukul dan kemudian merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sebelum Dia bisa membalas pukul orang itu, Dia tidak akan melaksanakan pesta pernikahannya. Keluarganya sangat panik tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena si Bodoh itu bersikeras." Rin melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada mengambang. "Dan beginilah suasana ruangannya. Tegang dan kaku."

Ya Tuhan, ini gila.

"Kudengar mempelai wanita dan keluarganya sudah pulang karena merasa harga diri mereka sudah dijatuhkan oleh pria itu." Rin kembali melanjutnya. "Aku bisa menebak bahwa pesta pernikahan ini gagal. Lihat saja, sepuluh menit lagi pasti ada ucapan permohonan maaf kepada para tamu dan kemudian semua akan pulang."

Aku menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Astaga, siapa yang melakukan itu?" untuk saat ini—entah mengapa—kebencianku kepada Inuzuka Kiba tergantian oleh rasa empatiku kepada keluarga Inuzuka. Ya Tuhan, akibat kelakuan anak laki-laki mereka, mereka harus menanggung malu seperti ini. Pria itu memang selalu bersikap keterlaluan!

Rin tidak langsung menjawab. "Entahlah."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda sedetik kemudian. Aku tahu dan dapat memastikannya, Rin tahu pelakunya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberitahu.

"Lalu?" aku bertanya dengan nada mengambang.

"Entahlah." sahut Tenten. "Yah, kurasa kita akan pulang beberapa menit lagi. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk pulang."

Tepat tiga detik kemudian, seluruh perhatian para tamu undangan langsung disita oleh seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan altar dengan _microphone_ di tangannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak digambarkan lagi bagaimana ia resah, khawatir dan malu juga marah dalam satu waktu. Ketika aku memperhatikannya lebih lagi, aku dapat melihat bahwa matanya sudah sangat sembab.

Wanita itu—Inuzuka Hana—sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga Inuzuka juga keluarga mempelai wanita mengucapkan permohonan maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas insiden tak terduga ini, dan kemudian ia meminta kami untuk meninggalkan ruangan seraya kembali meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Beberapa kali dia mengumpat kesal yang ditunjukan kepada adiknya, si pria itu. Dan kemudian, di akhirnya kalimatnya, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menangis. Bahunya bergetar dan beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

Suasana ruangan mulai mencair. Ketegangan dan kekauan kini berubah menjadi rasa simpati dan iba sekaligus kekecewaan terhadap salah satu anggota keluarga Inazuka—si pria itu. Beberapa orang datang kearah Hana, memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Hana dengan cepat kembali meminta maaf. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat mereka kembali memeluk Hana dan menghiburnya.

Dan diriku masih belum beranjak dari posisiku, menatap kearah Hana dengan pandangan sedih sekaligus tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dari kejuahan, aku bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan dan tanggungan malu dari keluarga Inuzuka atas insiden ini.

"Sakura, kita juga harus pergi." Matsuri menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Refleks, aku menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahku.

Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Kembali menatap kearah Hana dengan pandangan iba tapi detik selanjutnya, aku langsung memandang kearah lain—ya Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan. Astaga.

Ini gila. Ini sinting. Ini luar biasa tak masuk akal.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang detik selanjutnya dan aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuhku yang tegang saat pria itu mengunci pandangannya kearahku. Darahku mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya, memacu jantungku untuk berdetak semakin kencang. Tubuhku rasanya ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh itu seketika. Tapi matanya sudah mengunci tubuhku.

Mata itu, mata hitam kelam itu. Mata yang mengunci tubuhku. Dan kami saling bertatapan, melihat masing-masing bola mata kami. Saling menatap dengan jarak diagonal hampir sepuluh meter. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di antara jarak sepuluh meter kami, tapi tatapan kami tetap terkunci satu sama lain. Seolah-olah kami adalah gembok yang menemukan kuncinya.

Dadaku sakit, nyeri luar biasa langsung menyerang dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain, aku menikmati sensasinya. Menikmati bahwa pria itu sedang menatap bola mataku dengan iris kelamnya. Menikmati bahwa akulah satu-satunya objek yang sedang dia tatap.

Tuhan, sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengan pria itu?

Tapi kenyataan menghantamku. Tepat di titik tengah hatiku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan gila yang tidak seharusnya kupikirkan. Menyadarkanku tentang posisiku dan membuat hatiku remuk dalam satu hantaman. Kenyataan selalu tahu kebenaran tentang hubungan kami.

Kalimatnya waktu itu. Kalimatnya yang membuatku hancur seketika. Kalimatnya yang membuatku harus kembali sadar bahwa aku tengah berada di dasar jurang yang dalam dan aku tidak berada di sisinya.

_Pria itu akan menikah_.

Menyakitkan. Ini sangat menyakitkan, namun inilah saat-saat yang sangat kuinginkan. Dan tanpa sadar, tanganku kembali menggenggam erat bandul kalungnya. Seolah-olah aku tengah mentransfer kegelisahan dan rasa sakit di dadaku dengan genggaman tanganku.

Dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas meskipun jarak kami adalah sepuluh meter dan terhalang oleh beberapa meja bundar. Pria itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pria itu.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa meledaknya hatiku saat ini.

Tapi detik selanjutnya, pandangan kami terputus. Pria itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju kearah Hana dan mataku masih terus mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang berjalan konstan kearah Hana. Hingga akhirnya aku harus kembali tersentak kaget. Rin menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ayo."

Aku terdiam, cukup lama, menatap Rin dengan pandangan setengah hampa.

"Eh?" Rin menatapku terkejut. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dan detik selanjutnya, aku langsung mengusap pelan pipiku. Aku dapat melihat bahwa telapak tanganku sedikit basah saat ini. Oh, ya ampun Haruno Sakura.

Tuhan. Aku menangis. Menangis kembali karena pria itu.

"A-ah…" Rin mulai bingung. "Kita… kita keluar dulu darisini. Baru kau bisa menceritakannya, oke?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, tanganku langsung di tarik oleh Rin menuju keluar _hallroom_. Dan aku dengan pasrahnya mengikuti langkahnya. Tepat pada saat itu, saat dimana aku akan keluar dari _hallroom_, aku kembali menatap kearahnya, kearah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, pria itu tiba-tiba juga menatapku.

Dan selama hampir sepersekian detik, kami kembali saling menatap. Mengunci pandangan kami dan kemudian ikatan itu dengan sekejap terputus.

Tuhan, aku tidak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana hatiku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menangis. Layaknya perempuan lemah yang tersakiti aku menangis. Menumpahkan segala macam rasa yang tertumpuk di hatiku karena pria itu. Seraya menggenggam erat bandul kalungku, aku menangis terisak seraya membungkukan punggungku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku, menatap kearah tanah seraya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Di bangku taman yang terletak di halaman belakang bangunan mewah Hotel ini, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua orang menatapku, tapi aku tidak peduli, sungguh!

Rin menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Rin memelukku dan sesekali mengusap punggungku. Tapi aku tak dapat menghentikan air mataku.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Rin berbisik di telingaku. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak menjawab, sesak di dadaku. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, terisak-isak dan itu semakin membuat dadaku sesak. Tenggorokanku sakit, rasanya seperti ada bongkahan batu besar disana dan itu semakin membuatku tersiksa.

"Tuhan…" aku membisik lemah disela isakanku dan Rin mengelus punggungku perlahan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Rin kembali membisik lemah kearahku, menyemangatiku dan tersenyum simpul kearahku. "Pangeran akan datang, menjemput _Cinderella_ dan kemudian mereka bahagia."

Dan aku tidak menjawab, terisak lebih dalam. Tuhan, ini menyakitkan. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian aku tidak dapat merasakan sosoknya lagi di sampingku, membuatku sedikit merasa hampa dan kehilangan. Seolah-olah aku telah kehilangan salah satu penyangga dari hatiku yang akan rubuh ini. Aku semakin menundukkan punggungku, terisak dan kemudian mencoba untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa.

Uchiha Sasuke keparat, selalu menyakiti hatiku dan membuatku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. Uchiha Sasuke gila! Dia pria tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dia sangat gila hingga selalu memenuhi hatiku—

"Berhenti menangis."

Suara itu.

"Tegakan punggungmu dan kita pergi dari sini."

Tuhan. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menyanggaku sekarang. Aku butuh seseorang yang mau menopangku sekarang. Oh ya Tuhan, suara itu sangat jelas kudengar di telingaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Tidak, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan. Tapi suara itu begitu jelas kudengar.

"Uchiha Sakura, tegakan punggungmu!" suara penuh dengan ketegasan dan perintah itu terdengar jelas. Refleks, aku langsung menegakan punggungku dan melihat—Tuhan… bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.

"Kita pergi darisini."

Dan _pria itu_ menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"_Cinderella's plan_ sukses!"

"Benarkah!?" wanita di seberang sana memekik kegirangan. "Sungguh? Kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu kan? Kau… kau tidak berbohong kan?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa pastikan itu."

Wanita di seberang itu terkikik pelan. "Kerja bagus, Rin."

"Dan rencana yang sangat luar biasa, Ino." sahut Rin seraya menatap kearah punggung dua insan yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh dari posisinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus tahu betapa sulitnya memanas-manasi si Uchiha keras kepala itu. Aku bahkan harus memanasi hatinya dengan sekuat tenagaku, bahkan Obito juga harus ikut-ikutan dalam masalah ini."

"Tapi hasilnya sungguh luar biasa, bukan?"

Rin terdiam sebentar menatap kearah suatu objek yang membuat hatinya lega luar biasa. Kemudian menatap kearah _smartphone_ yang menempel di telinga kanannya. "Tentu saja." dan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearah punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

_Cinderella's Plan_

**End**

.

.

.

**Hollaaaaaaa…**

**Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak That Day, When We Meet Again? Hehehe…**

**Seperti yang pernah saya ungkapkan sebelum pada beberapa **_**reviewers**_**, prosesnya mungkin lambat dan inilah hasilnya. Mungkin—atau memang?—hasilnya ****nggak maksimal karena suatu hal****. Tapi, sejujurnya, saya puas dengan **_**chapter**_** ini. ^^**

_**By the way**_**… untuk A Present From The Time mungkin bakal dibagi menjadi dua atau tiga **_**chapter**_**. Jadi, setelah ini masih ada kelanjutan kecilnya. Tapi ya… sekali lagi, kemungkinan besar prosesnya lambat. Meski pun ada kemungkinan bisa cepat juga. Wkwkwkw…**

**Terima kasih untuk **_**review**_**-nya di That Day, When We Meet Again. Hasilnya benar-benar diluar perkiraan saya… wkkwkwk… untuk yang sudah mem-**_**favorite**_** dan **_**follow**_**, baik cerita maupun ngikutin saya—serius, saya kaget pas dapet e-mail pemberitahuan bahwa ada akun yang nge-**_**follow**_** akun saya, saya syok. Bahkan sampe mikir, ini orang salah nge-klik ya?—wkwkkw. Buat para pembaca **_**active**_** maupun **_**silent**_**, terima kasih banyak… ^^**

**Dan yang terakhir, semoga **_**readers**_** senang membaca **_**Cinderella's Plan**_**! ^^ semoga memuaskan. Hehehe… Mohon maaf kalau ada **_**typo(s)**_** atau mungkin hal-hal yang menyakiti hati. **_**Review**_** ditunggu selalu, **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**_

**Tambahan**** : **_**Btw**_**, ada yang bisa mengerti antara perbedaan **_**pria itu**_**(dengan **_**italic**_**) dan pria itu? Hehehehe…**

**Pojok balas **_**review**_** :**

**Gouta Michiko :** Sudah dibuat _sequel_-nya yaaa… wkwkwk… ^^ Terima kasih sudah me-_review_! ^^

**Alin :** Hehehe… entah kenapa suka aja _ending_ yang tipe beginian… wkwkwk ;p Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya. ^^

**Yang **_**login**_** cek PM yaaa…**


	3. A Present From The Time Part 2

**5 days before Kiba's wedding ceremony**

Denting halus bel terdengar tatkala seorang gadis berambut cokelat membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Aroma roti langsung menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya begitu ia masuk ke dalam café. Rak-rak roti yang disusun sejajar rapih dan sebuah meja kasir di tengah deretan rak roti. Samar-samar namun masih bisa dicium dengan jelas, aroma kopi dan susu bercampur menjadi satu. Menambah kenikmatan dengan suasana _vintage_ yang memenuhi café. Isntrumen saksofon tengah diputar dan gadis itu dengan sangat jelah tahu siapa yang pemain saksofon itu, Kenny G.

Gadis menatap sekelilingnya, mencari wajah yang ia kenal. Dan gadis itu dapat menemukannya, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan melambai pelan kearahnya. Dengan langkah santai, gadis itu berjalan kearah meja dimana wanita itu duduk.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Rin." Ino tersenyum lebar, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Rin selama hampir lima detik. "ugh… badanmu masih bagus, seperti biasa."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, berfikir. "Kalau tidak salah… pesta _salon_ Tuan Auston sekitar… delapan bulan yang lalu."

Rin tersenyum simpul. "Aa… aku ingat. Aku pengganti si Tuan Uchiha waktu itu."

"Kau memang selalu menjadi penggantinya dalam setiap acara non formal seperti pesta dan jamuan bukan?" Ino bertanya setengah bercanda.

"Ya." Rin membalasnya dengan muka setengah masam. "Tuan Muda Uchiha benci pesta dan obrolan tidak penting yang selalu terjadi di pesta atau jamuan makan, jadi pada akhirnya selalu diriku yang kena imbasnya."

Ino tertawa hambar. "Harusnya kau menolak perintah Tuan Muda itu." Ino berkata dengan nada setengah memerintah. "bagaimana kalau duduk dulu? Kau ingin pesan sesuatu? Teh atau kopi?"

"Teh oolong." Rin tersenyum tipis dan duduk di depan Ino yang telah terlebih dahulu duduk. Detik selanjutnya, Ino memanggil salah satu pelayan, menyebutkan pesanan dan kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

Detik selanjutnya, wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Rin dengan pandangan sedikit bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu persiapan pernikahanmu."

Rin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak masalah. Pernikahannya masih dua bulan lagi. Masih banyak waktu."

Ino menyipit, melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah kuyu Rin dan kantung hitam yang samar di bawah matanya. "Kau calon menantu Uchiha. Pasti banyak yang akan disiapkan bukan? Maksudku, ini bukan hanya menyangkut tentang pesta atau pernikahanmu."

"Maksudmu persiapan mental?" Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan terkesan santai dalam masalah ini."

Ino memutar mata bolanya. "Jangan berbohong. Wajah kuyu dan kantung mata itu tidak akan bisa membelokan fakta."

Rin tertawa kecil—setengah hambar. "Aa… ini bukan karena persiapan pernikahan."

"Lalu?"

Percakapan sedikit terhenti saat seorang pramusaji datang dan menaruh beberapa pesanan di atas meja. Ino tersenyum tipis, begitu pula dengan Rin. Begitu selesai, pramusaji itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini semua karena si Tuan Muda Uchiha itu."

Ino membulatkan matanya—antara terkejut dan bingung. "Tuan Muda Uchiha? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

**5 days before Kiba's wedding ceremony**

"Masih berkerja?"

Pria itu menaikan sedikit alisnya, melirik kearah seorang pria yang mengangkat sebotol _wine_ kearahnya. Pria itu menghela nafas, menutup layar laptopnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi kerja dan kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"Ya."

Pria di depannya tertawa kecil. "Santailah sedikit. Bagaimana kalau segelas _wine_?"

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

Itachi Uchiha mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Jangan terlalu banyak berkerja. Kurasa, segelas _wine_ tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, menatap kearah Itachi dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Segelas _wine_ dapat mengubah apapun."

Itachi memutar matanya dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke, menaruh botol _wine_ di atas meja kerja dan kemudian berkacak pinggang, menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan antara heran, khawatir dan bingung.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu?" pria itu berkata dengan nada tajam dan mendesak, meminta jawaban dari adik kesayangannya. "Kau berkerja terlalu berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. kau berkerja sampai pagi hari, ada dua kali lipat dokumen di atas mejamu dan yang paling parah kau datang ke pesta keluarga Nara di Korea Selatan. Juga kudengar dari Rin, kau sedang menganalisa sesuatu. Kepalamu terbentur kereta, _otouto_?!"

"Tidak ada yang—"

"Dan kudengar langsung dari tuan Hiruzen minggu lalu, kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Asuma akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga sudah memulai sebuah kerja sama dengan keluarga Nara. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahu kan, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap sengit kearah Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri tegak seolah-olah sedang menunjukan harga dirinya.

Sasuke terdiam, masih tetap tidak memberitahu. Suasana tegang terjadi hampir selama lima detik, tapi Sasuke tetap bersikukuh dengan pilihannya sedangkan sulit bagi Itachi untuk memaksa. Pada akhirnya, Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian merilekskan badannya, menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit melembut sedetik kemudian.

"Baiklah. Tak masalah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu." ucapnya dengan nada yang terselip kekecewaan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih keras kepala tidak ingin bertemu dengan Karin?"

"Karin?"

"Tunanganmu."

Dan tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat Itachi menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan malasnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, kau akan menikah dengannya minggu depan. Semua persiapan sudah beres dan bahkan tanpa persetujuanmu, kau akan tetap menikah. Setidaknya, kau harus melihat wajah tunanganmu sebelum hari pernikahan bukan? Meskipun hanya sekali."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke mendengus geli. "Mereka masih meributkan masalah itu? Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Sasuke—"

"_Aniki_, menurutmu, apa alasanku dijodohkan oleh gadis itu?" nada sarkastik dan tajam keluar dari mulut Sasuke, pria itu menatap kearah kakak laki-lakinya penuh misteri.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Karena gadis itu akan mewarisi perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dan kalau kau menikah dengan gadis itu, secara langsung kau juga pewaris perusahaan itu."

"Tepat sekali." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bergerak di bidang apa perusahaan itu?"

"Kau sedang bermain teka-teki denganku, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap heran sekaligus tak suka kearah Sasuke.

"Jawab saja, _Aniki_ dan kau akan tahu dimana ujung pembicaraan ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada santai dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Pertambangan."

"Menurutmu, apa satu-satunya cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Sasuke mengubah alur pertanyaannya, membuat Itachi mendengus heran.

"Tabrakan dirimu ke kereta, kau mati, pernikahan di batalkan. Oh, dan pernikahan juga bisa dibatalkan kalau kau gila setelah menabrakan diri ke kereta." Itachi menjawab setengah mengejek dan bercanda.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku serius, _Aniki_."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak kalah serius denganmu."

Sasuke memutar mata bolanya kesal dan Itachi tertawa pelan. Tapi dua detik kemudian, Itachi menghentikan tawanya. Menatap penuh keseriusan kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur _ragu_.

"Merencanakan sesuatu yang gila untuk membatalkan pernikahan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada curiga sekaligus sedikit mendengus geli. "katakan padaku."

"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus membantu dan setuju dengan rencanaku." jawab Sasuke pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang setengah tersungging. "bagaimana?"

Itachi mendengus geli. "Kapan aku tidak pernah membantumu, _otouto_?"

.

.

.

**5 day's before Kiba's wedding ceremony**

Ino membulatkan matanya—antara terkejut dan bingung. "Tuan Muda Uchiha? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Ini semua karena sifatnya yang gila kerja itu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, gila kerjanya melebihi batas normal. Dia sudah lebih dari kata gila." detik selanjutnya, wajah Rin berubah menjadi masam, menatap kearah luar jendela sana dengan pandangan antara kesal, lelah namun tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Sejujurnya, aku mulai merasa aneh dengannya. Dia memang gila kerja, tapi dia tidak akan melanjutkan perkerjaannya setelah jarum panjang menunjukan angka pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia bahkan terus memforsir dirinya hingga pagi." Rin menatap Ino dengan pandangan antara bingung dan kesal dalam satu waktu.

"Tidak masalah bagiku kalau dia tidak melibatkanku." Rin mengambil gelas tehnya, meminumnya selama beberapa detik. "masalahnya, aku adalah sekertarisnya, dan si Tuan Muda Penuh Perintah itu kerap kali menelpon dan memerintahkanku pada saat tengah malam atau pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk memintaku mengurus beberapa dokumen dan mengatur beberapa pertemuan. Dan kau bisa lihat hasilnya." Rin menunjuk kearah mata bolanya yang melotot antara marah dan kesal kearah Ino.

Ino tertawa kecil, mendekatkan cangkir _espresso_-nya kearah dirinya, mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan perlahan. "Bukankah itu sudah biasa? _Pria itu_ memang suka memforsir dirinya hingga batas maksimalnya bukan?" detik selanjutnya, wanita itu menghentikan adukannya, mengambil dua buah balok gula dan memasukannya ke dalam _espresso_-nya.

Rin tertawa setengah meremehkan, menaruh kembali gelas tehnya di atas meja. "Oh baiklah. Kuakui itu juga salah satu hobinya—dan terkadang itu menggangguku sebagai sekertarisnya. Tapi fakta selanjutnya, kujamin akan membulatkan matamu."

Ino menatap Rin penuh penasaran.

"Minggu lalu, Tuan Muda Uchiha mendapatkan undangan dari keluarga Nara untuk mengikuti acara amal yang diselenggarakan di salah satu Nara's _mansion_ yang berada di Korea Selatan." Rin menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Ino menatapnya dengan dahi yang mengkerut seolah-olah meminta Rin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "dan Uchiha Sasuke datang tanpa penolakan sedikit pun satu menit setelah ia menerima undangannya."

"APA?!" wanita itu langsung berseru kencang tepat sedetik setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Rin selesainya. Matanya melotot besar dan mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Wanita itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, hampir menggebrak meja namun ia masih bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul meja.

"kau bercanda?" Ino bertanya sedikit mendesis, antara tidak percaya dan heran.

Rin balas dengan tatapan menantang. "Apa kubilang? Kau akan melotot kan? Aku bahkan perlu memintanya untuk mengulang ucapan hampir lima kali dan Tuan Muda itu dengan cepat mengusirku dari ruangannya." detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah luar jendela sana dengan pandangan yang berbeda, pandangan yang lebih sendu.

Ino terdiam, menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Detik selanjutnya, ia menghela nafas pendek—meluapkan seluruh keterkejutannya—dan duduk kembali di bangkunya. Mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya dalam-dalam, merasakan pahit dan rasa asam yang sangat samar di dalam kopi.

"Yah, apapun itu, yang jelas tingkahnya benar-benar aneh." Rin kembali menatap kearah Ino dengan senyum simpulnya. "Bahkan Obito pun berkata kalau Sasuke lebih aneh dari biasanya."

"Ya. Sasuke yang menghadiri sebuah pesta sudah cukup luar biasa aneh untukku." Ino menyahut seraya menyesap kembali kopinya.

"Dia mulai bertingkah aneh sejak kembali dari Suna sekitar dua minggu yang lalu." Rin bergumam pelan seraya bertopang dagu.

Detik selanjutnya, hampir saja Ino memuntahkan kembali kopi yang berada di tenggorokannya. Hatinya langsung tertohok kaget bahkan sebelum Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dengan cepat wanita itu menahan nafas dan menelan dengan paksa kopi di tenggorokannya dan menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan aneh.

"Kau… serius?"

Kini giliran Rin yang menatap heran kearah Ino, bingung dengan reaksi Ino. "Ya. Aku ingat betul. Dua minggu lalu dia berkata padaku bahwa dia akan Suna dan setelah dia pulang dari Suna, tingkahnya menjadi aneh seperti itu."

"Ya Tuhan…" Ino bergumam pelan—sangat pelan. Namun Rin membaca ekspresi wajah Ino dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada apa?" Rin menatap kearah Ino dengan pandangan heran sekaligus ingin tahu. "Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Ino terdiam sebentar—hampir tujuh detik, menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan agak ragu. Tapi wanita itu tahu dengan jelas, inilah yang seharusnya ia sampaikan dari awal. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia bicarakan.

Rin masih membaca ekspresi Ino, gadis itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sedikit menyipit dan pikirannya yang mencoba membaca ekspresi Ino. Tapi Ino mengubah ekspresinya, kali ini lebih rileks dan santai.

"Sejujurnya, ada alasan kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Rin menunggu Ino melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan… ini tentang si Tuan Muda Uchiha itu." Ino memutar mata bolanya—antara perasaannya yang kembali sedikit ragu dan kemantapan hatinya untuk berbicara terus terang. "dua minggu yang lalu, sejujurnya… ada sebuah kejadian yang menarik—ugh, bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini."

Rin menatap Ino heran. Wanita itu menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung dan bersalah sedetik kemudian. Tapi wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas panjang, menatap Rin dengan pandangan sedikit gamang.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, setelah hampir tujuh tahun, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan Sakura." Ino mengatakannya dengan lambat, tidak terbata namun terkesan sedikit ragu.

Rin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan… jadi karena itu—"

"Mereka hanya mengobrol, ya… hanya mengobrol dan Sakura menangis." Ino menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu nyaman untuk menjelaskannya, sengaja memotong perkataan Rin agar Ino tidak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dalam mengatakan hal ini.

Mata Rin menyipit. "Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuat Sakura menangis?"

Ino terdiam sebentar, menatap Rin dengan pandangan lurus kemudian. "Sasuke mengatakan soal perjodohannya."

"Dia mengatakan soal itu?" Rin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan Ino mengangguk pelan. "ya ampun. Dia mengatakan soal perjodohannya kepada orang lain tapi di sisi lain dia tidak peduli dengan perjodohannya. Ada apa dengan si Bodoh itu—"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Ino memotong cepat perkataan Rin. "Dia tidak mempedulikan perjodohannya?!"

"Ya. Dia tidak peduli dengan perjodohannya." Rin mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada yang lebih tegas. "tapi si Bodoh itu malah mengatakan dengan gamblang soal perjodohannya kepada Sakura. Apa dia itu gila?! Selama ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan maupun membahas apapun soal perjodohannya dengan orang lain, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi kenapa di depan Sakura dia malah menyatakannya secara gamblang—"

"Rin."

Dan detik selanjutnya, gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran. Wanita berambut pirang itu tengah tersenyum, bukan senyum lebar namun senyum tipis penuh ketulusan. Sebuah senyum yang menandakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan Rin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Ino berkata setengah membisik, menatap Rin penuh kepercayaan.

Rin menggeleng pelan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ino.

"Tepat sebelum dia meninggalkan Suna, dua minggu yang lalu, dia memberikanku sebuah benda yang luar biasa indah." Ino berkata dengan nada penuh kehalusan, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kata-katanya mudah dimengerti oleh Rin yang notabennya sebagai sekertaris Sasuke dan selalu membantu pria itu dalam berbagai hal.

"_Pink diamond_." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tepat sekali." Ino tersenyum puas. "Dalam bentuk sebuah cincin."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti. "Dan?"

"Dia memberikannya kepada Sakura."

Mata Rin terbuka lebar. "Apa kau bercanda? _Pink diamond_?!"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Mataku sangat ahli dalam menilai barang berharga tinggi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ino berkata dengan nada penuh percaya diri kemudian. "Kita bisa menjadi seorang Ibu Peri kali ini."

Rin mendengus geli. "Oh, baiklah. Kau ingin _cosplay_ menjadi _fairy godmother_? Jangan ajak aku kalau begitu."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ino cemberut kecil. "Kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan kecantikan alamiku ini hanya untuk dipoles dengan _make-up_ tebal seperti nenek-nenek agar tercipta karakter khayalan kita sewaktu kecil dulu, huh?!"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Ino terdiam selama dua detik. "Yah, kurasa… tanpa _make-up_ tebal a la nenek-nenek pun kita bisa menjadi Ibu Peri dan tetap mempertahankan kecantikan kita, tentu saja."

"Oh, baiklah Ino. Katakan intinya saja." Rin memutar mata bolanya.

"Ini hanya rencana kecil." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Rin dengan cepat menangkap sinyalnya.

"Kita hanya perlu membawa Sasuke dan Sakura dalam satu pertemuan. Membuat mereka terusik dengan kegundahan hati mereka dan tentang kepastian hubungan mereka, mengatur beberapa pengaturan dan taraaa… akhir yang bahagia." Ino tersenyum puas dan Rin menatapnya aneh.

"Ini tidak akan mudah kalau menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura." Rin menggeleng pelan. "Buat rencananya lebih detail. Bagaimana kalau gagal? Dan juga, pertemuan macam apa yang akan membuat mereka bertemu?"

Ino tersenyum penuh misteri. "Pesta pernikahan Inuzuka Kiba. Kebetulan, Sakura diundang. Dan lagipula, mengingat bahwa Sasuke kini sudah bersedia untuk datang ke suatu pesta, jadi ini tidak akan terlalu sulit bukan?"

Rin menggeleng keras kemudian. "Tidak. Jangan pesta pernikahan Inuzuka Kiba."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

Rin menghela nafas berat. "Sasuke punya masalah soal status Kiba sebagai mantan kekasih yang telah mencampakan Sakura. Meskipun di sisi lain, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu menyukai keluarga Inuzuka."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu tadi? Status Kiba?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Rin memutar mata bola. "Ya. Sasuke sangat cemburu terhadap Inuzuka Kiba. Dan dia luar biasa marah saat mengetahui bahwa Inuzuka Kiba mencampakan Sakura hanya demi seorang wanita yang dia temui di sebuah bar."

"Dia tahu soal itu?!" Ino berseru dengan nada setengah kaget dan tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan… dia menyewa dektektif?"

"Entahlah." sahut Rin sambil menaikan bahunya. "Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya serasa akan meledak dan hampir saja dia membantai habis seluruh nilai saham perusahaan milik keluarga Inuzuka kalau saja Obito dan Itachi tidak mendinginkan kepalanya."

"Jadi kurasa, pesta pernikahan itu bukanlah ide yang—"

"Bujuk dia." dengan cepat, Ino memotong, menatap Rin dengan pandangan pasti.

"Tidak."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya waktu yang tepat." Ino mempertahankan nadanya, menatap Rin dengan ketegasan penuh dalam setiap pandangannya. "Karena tidak lebih dari dua minggu lagi, pria itu akan menikah, bukan?"

Rin terdiam, tertohok pelan di bagian hatinya. Sebuah fakta yang telah ia lupakan kembali datang ke ingatannya dan gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau benar. Aku melupakan soal itu. Maafkan aku." Rin mendesah pasrah.

Ino terdiam mentap Rin dengan pandangan yang sedikit ragu, tapi detik selanjutnya, ia menepis keras perasaan ragu itu.

"Yang kita lakukan tidak terlalu banyak. Cukup bawa mereka ke satu ruangan dan aku yakin, mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan sendirinya." Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, ini tentang si Bodoh itu." Rin menatap Ino ragu.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Ino tersenyum simpul. "Yang perlu kita lakukan sebagai seorang penyokong adalah mengubah sedikit takdir mereka. Dan yang perlu kita lakukan untuk mewujudkan hal itu adalah dengan sedikit bantuan dari keadaan yang mendukung dan usaha untuk mendorong mereka maju."

Rin tersenyum miring. "Ini gila. Maksudku, rencana ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak terperinci. Masih banyak kekosongan dalam rencana ini. Kau bahkan tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan… ini menyangkut si Tuan Muda Uchiha itu. Kesulitannya akan bertambah tiga kali lipat kalau kita berurusan dengannya."

Dan Ino tertawa. "Kau percaya takdir?"

Rin terdiam sebentar, mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan sisanya kepada takdir mereka."

Rin menggeleng pelan, tertawa kecil. "Kau berkata seperti seorang Uchiha sekarang."

"Oh, aku hanya mengutip pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu dari seorang Uchiha." jawab Ino santai seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hm…" Rin menatap Ino seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus menghilangkan kantung mata dan wajahku yang kuyu ini sebelum hari pernikahanku, bukan?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Aa, ngomong-ngomong Ino." Rin menatap Ino dengan pandangan penasaran kemudian.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau rela melakukan ini hingga sejauh ini?"

.

.

.

**4 days before Kiba's wedding ceremony**

"Sasuke, kau masih ingat dengan Inuzuka—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Rin menatap Uchiha bungsu itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang tertahankan. Tapi detik selanjutnya, ia harus menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Bagaimana pun juga, menjaga emosi adalah salah satu hal yang wajib dilakukan untuk tetap mempertahankan obrolan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kiba akan—"

"Rin, keluar dari ruanganku."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Rin langsung tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Nafasnya sedikit memburu—menahan amarahnya dalam.

"Kau diundang ke acara—"

"Rin—"

"Tutup mulutmu dulu, ini tentang nama baik perusahaan, kau mengerti!?" dan detik selanjutnya, Rin langsung mengutuk mulutnya yang berbicara tanpa dipilah lebih dahulu. Tapi gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang secara perlahan, karena hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Membawa nama perusahaan.

"Inuzuka Kiba akan menikah sabtu ini. Akan ada banyak kolega perusahaan yang datang dan tentu saja, ini bisa—"

"Rin, kukatakan tidak untuk yang satu ini." jawab pria itu tanpa nada sedikit pun. Datar dan tetap terjaga untuk tidak terbawa emosi. "kau yang menggantikanku untuk datang."

_Oh, baiklah Rin. Rencana kedua_.

"Sakura akan datang."

Dan pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya, menurunkan dokumen yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang masih menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun Rin dapat melihatnya—meski sangat tersamarkan dengan baik—bahwa Sasuke sangat ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimat Rin.

"Kau tidak ingin datang—"

"Aku akan meminta Yamato untuk—"

"Hei, hei! Kau yang diundang! Bukan Yamato—"

"Rin, aku tidak memintamu datang kesini untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan si Keparat itu atau tentang keputusanku." Uchiha Sasuke menatap Rin dengan pandangan tajamnya, menahan dalam-dalam emosinya yang akan meluap dan semakin menajamkan nada bicaranya. "keluar dari—"

"Tidakah kau merasa kalau ada yang aneh tentang Inuzuka Kiba yang mengundang Haruno Sakura pergi ke pernikahannya? Maksudku, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir kan?" dan kalimat yang tidak dipilah itu kembali meluncur dengan cepat, Rin kembali mengutuk dirinya keras dalam hati.

Tapi justru inilah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa…" memilah kata, otaknya dengan keras memilah kata kebohongan yang cukup tepat namun terbumbui dengan sedikit kenyataan. "kau tahu betapa kekanak-kanakannya Kiba bukan? Bisa saja ini menjadi ajang membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sakura."

_Pernyataan yang sangat konyol, Rin. Kau pengarang yang luar biasa_. Rin menggeram dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Rin dengan pandangan dingin.

"Maksudku… bisa saja Kiba mengundang Sakura untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana balas dendam bukan? Maksudku, kau tahu betul bahwa nama baik Kiba mulai memudar setelah ia putus dengan Sakura bukan? Kurasa kau juga tahu, betapa buruk nama Kiba dikalangan teman kuliahnya dulu. Jadi… bisa saja kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu." bahkan Rin tidak bisa memutuskan akhir kalimatnya adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Dia memasang senyumnya lebar dan kaku, antara bingung bagaimana mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang tepat dan bagaimana ia mengolah kebohongannya.

Dalam hatinya, gadis itu beribu kali meminta maaf kepada Kiba yang namanya harus kembali tercemar oleh Rin. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlanjur berbohong dan sulit baginya untuk menarik kalimatnya, terlebih ia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke—target operasi kali ini.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, rahang pria itu mengeras mendengar ucapan Rin. Pria itu menutup matanya selama hampir dua detik, memacu cepat pikirannya untuk bertindak dan kemudian pria itu membuka kembali matanya. Menatap kearah dokumen di tangannya dengan pandangan marah dan kesal.

"Jadi, kau akan datang?" Rin berkata dengan nada hati-hati.

"Tidak." dan nada suara dingin itu kembali keluar. Detik selanjutnya, Rin sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan dengan sekuat tenaga emosi yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi seluruh kepalanya.

"Akan kukirimkan Yamato sebagai penggantiku." Sasuke berkata tanpa sedetik pun menatap kearah lawan bicaranya, sibuk dengan berkas di tangannya dan sesekali matanya melirik kearah layar laptopnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Rin tersenyum lebar—antara senyum masam dan senyum tidak tulus. "tapi kalau kau menyesal—"

"Sasuke, kau sudah menerima _e-mail_ dari tuan Nara?"

Dan kalimat Rin langsung terputus saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedua pasang mata itu refleks menatap kearah seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa permisi. Uchiha Obito masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum lebar dan menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan yang sedikit tersipu malu, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi heran saat melihat wajah masam Rin yang ditunjukan dengan sangat jelas.

"Kalian… bertengkar?" Obito bertanya sedikit heran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Obito, cukup urusi—"

"Obito, kalau kau mengundang mantan kekasihmu ke pesta pernikahanmu, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan!?" Rin dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sasuke, menatap kearah Obito dengan pandangan setengah memohon dan memaksa untuk memberikan jawaban terbaiknya. Senyum tipis dan mata yang berharap, Obito menatap Rin semakin heran.

"Huh…?"

"Rin, ini ruanganku. Bukan saatnya—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Rin kembali memotong perkataan Sasuke. "apa alasanmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan setengah kesal dan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Obito semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun tatapan Rin tak dapat ia biarkan begitu saja, tatapan memohon yang membuat otaknya harus berpikir keras.

"Um… mungkin… ada perasaan yang masih menganjal…?"

"Kau benar!" dengan cepat Rin bersorak girang, tersenyum senang dan menatap kearah Sasuke. "lihat! Sudah pastikan, Kiba masih memiliki hal yang harus _dilakukan_ kepada Sakura! Kalau begitu lindungi dia!"

"Rin, ini ruanganku dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu membuat sebuah obrolan seru tentang keputusanku atau hal lainnya—"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jujur dengan hatimu sendiri adalah hal yang penting!" Rin membalas dengan cepat. "aku tidak mau tahu dan aku memaksa, kau harus datang ke pesta itu!"

"Obito, kau ikut denganku!" Rin dengan cepat menarik tangan Obito, membawanya keluar dan Sasuke menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan heran sekaligus kesal.

Tapi detik selanjutnya, ekspresi berbeda di tunjukan oleh si Bungsu Uchiha itu. Karena di detik selanjutnya, _pria itu_ menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah dokumen di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong dan dengan cepat pandangannya beralih kearah langit-langit ruangannya.

Hari lainnya yang berlalu dengan sangat lambat dan cukup menyiksa hati _pria itu_.

.

.

.

**2 days before Kiba's wedding ceremony**

"Kau masih hidup?"

Uchiha Sasuke menurunkan sebuah berkas dari depan wajahnya, menatap dengan tatapan malas kearah pemilik suara yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Pintu keluarnya ada di belakangmu, Dobe."

Uzumaki Naruto langsung mendengus tidak percaya kearah sahabat baiknya itu. "Hei, satu bulan kita tidak bertemu begini sifatmu kepadaku?! Aku tidak percaya ini."

Pria itu tidak berminat menjawab.

Tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan menjawab dan justru lebih senang sibuk dengan berkasnya kembali pria itu menghela nafas pasrah, berjalan kearah Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Meski pun samar, tapi Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Uchiha Sasuke yang tertekan dan sedikit depresi.

Dari seluruh tingkah laku aneh dan bagaimana ia memforsif dirinya terlalu berlebihan dari biasanya, pria itu dapat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tengah dikejar oleh waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Hn." pria itu membalas dingin, detik selanjutnya mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet salah satu tombol panggilan cepat. "Rin, apakah Tuan Sarutobi sudah mengirimkan dokumen yang kuminta? Begitu dokumen itu sampai, cepat berikan kepadaku." dan detik selanjutnya, gagang telepon di taruh kembali ke tempat semula.

"Dobe, aku sibuk."

Naruto menatap kearah sahabatnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Aku sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktuku. Setidaknya mengobrol sepuluh menit tidak akan berpengaruh kepada nilai saham perusahaan ini kan?"

Dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto memutar mata bolanya.

"Kau sudah dapat undangannya?"

"Apa?"

"Pesta pernikahan Kiba."

Sasuke mendengus. "Si Keparat itu lagi rupanya."

"Kau akan datang?"

"Tidak." jawaban tegas keluar dari mulutnya. "Masih ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri lima belas menit lagi. Pintu keluarnya tepat berada di belakangmu, Dobe."

Naruto menyipit tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Teme. Aku datang hanya untukmu dan kau mengusirku dengan kejam seperti ini?!"

"Ya. Tutup mulutmu dan keluar dari ruanganku."

"Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya ini." dan detik selanjutnya, pria berambut pirang itu membalikan badannya dengan gerutuan kecil. Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu keluar sambil terus menggerutu kecil.

Tepat satu langkah sebelum pria itu keluar dari ruangan, pada saat tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu, pria berambut pirang itu membalikan badannya. Menatap kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk mengurus sebuah berkas di meja kerjanya dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

"Sasuke."

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe?"

"Apa nama _pink diamond_ yang kau beli di pasar lelang waktu itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian, menjaga nadanya agar tetap stabil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya—"

"Jawab saja."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap kearah sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran selama dua detik dan kemudian kembali menuju berkasnya. "Little Star."

Naruto mendengus geli, tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan setengah mengerti. "Cincin itu benar-benar indah saat dipakai oleh Sakura." detik selanjutnya, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tepat pada saat itu, saat dimana Naruto menutup pintu, Naruto melihat dengan jelas ekspresi _pria _itu. Dan meskipun hanya sepersekian detik—bahkan mungkin tidak lebih dari satu detik—Naruto dapat menggambarkan dengan jelas ekspresi apa itu. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan keterkejutan luar biasa, ekspresi yang menggambarkan betapa jiwanya ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sekaligus menunjukan luapan kebahagiaan. Dan pemilik ekspresi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Detik selanjutnya, pintu itu tertutup. Naruto keluar dari ruangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

.

**The Day**

"Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke." Inuzuka Kiba langsung tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Sasuke dalam pelukan kilatnya dan kemudian ia memeluk kilat Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia kearahnya. "tak kusangka kalian berdua mau datang. Ditambah, kalian kesini sebelum acaranya dimulai."

Tapi mata kelam itu lebih dingin biasa. Rahangnya kaku dan mulutnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya dan ia berjalan dengan punggung tegak—seolah-olah ia sedang menunjukan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Dan Naruto menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengibarkan bendera perangnya kearah Kiba.

Tepat lima detik setelah Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruas rias Kiba, seluruh penata rias pergi dari ruangan. Mereka tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil kearah mereka bertiga dan pergi dari ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kau pasti bahagia sekali, bukan?"

Kiba tersenyum miring. "Bahagia? Tidak juga."

Naruto terdiam pelan—antara terkejut dan bingung—dan Sasuke menatap sengit kearah Kiba. Merasa bahwa aura Sasuke mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda yang tidak baik, Naruto dengan cepat tersenyum lebar—mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aa, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mempelai wanitamu? Kudengar dia sangat cantik." Naruto berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Aa, si wanita itu." Kiba tertawa pelan. "siapa ya? Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak ingat. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya juga mengingat nama wanita yang dijodohkan olehmu, bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Naruto dengan cepat memudarkan senyumnya dan Uchiha Sasuke semakin tidak bisa membendung emosi yang perlahan mulai naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Tapi Inuzuka Kiba justru semakin tersenyum lebar—antara mengejek dan senang—membuat Sasuke semakin menaikan bendera perangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bahkan Naruto tidak lagi berusaha menetralisir suasana kaku yang menyelimuti ruangan.

"Apa maksudku?" Kiba mengulang perkataan Naruto. "tidak ada maksud apapun."

"Perkataanmu barusan, kau mengejek Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, namun masih sangat jelas ia menahan keras amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Jangan berwajah seram begitu. Kau jadi menakutkan, sama seperti Sasuke." Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto pelan seraya tersenyum tipis dan Naruto menatap dingin kearah Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat dengan gadis pink itu, Sasuke?" Kiba tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke, dan Naruto dengan cepat mengutuk Kiba dalam hati atas apa yang sudah Kiba katakan di kalimatnya. Tapi Naruto masih bisa menahan tinjunya.

Wajah itu semakin dingin dan kaku, rahangnya semakin kaku dan kemudian pria itu sudah siap dengan mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat. Sekalipun emosi sudah mulai memenuhi seluruh rongga otaknya, pria itu masih berusaha menahan amarahnya. Karena ia tahu, memukul si Keparat ini hanya akan memperpanjang dan memperburuk keadaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu kepadanya? Kau tahu, gara-gara dia, nama baikku tercemar di kampus—"

"HOI! KIBA!" baru saja Naruto akan melayangkan tinju kearah Kiba, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Jangan marah begitu, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum puas atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan. "lagipula, bukankah dia itu juga menyebalkan? Kudengar dia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sewaktu SMA dulu—"

Dan kalimat itu terputus dengan cepat.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung melayangkan tinju tepat kearah wajah pewaris tahta keluarga Inuzuka. Detik selanjutnya, Kiba langsung tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cepat menendang perut pria itu. Membuat pria itu terbatuk-batuk dan sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Kejadiaannya terlalu cepat terjadi dan sulit baginya berpikir saat syok masih memenuhi akal sehatnya. Tapi saat Sasuke baru akan kembali melanjutkan pukulannya, dengan cepat Naruto menahannya.

"Teme, jangan gila!" Naruto berseru keras.

"Kalau ada pria yang pantas memukulnya, pria itu adalah diriku."

"Teme—"

"Dobe, si Keparat ini harus tahu kalau dirinya itu sangat besar mulut."

Kiba tersungkur di lantai, memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan. Pria itu masih terbatuk-batuk meski darah sudah tak keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Sesekali pria itu menggumamnya kalimat tidak jelas.

"Kita keluar." Di detik selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan kearah Kiba selama hampir dua detik, sebelum akhirnya membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto yang masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang telah ia lihat, dengan cepat mengikuti langkah Sasuke, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih meringis kesakitan. Tepat pada saat pintu itu terbuka, mata biru safir itu membulat sempurna. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat ada di depan pintu dan menatap kearah Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin berseru dengan nada yang ditahan. "Kau gila?!"

"Rin, tenanglah dulu." Naruto dengan cepat mengambil kendali situasi, tapi Rin justru menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini." Rin mendesis, antara khawatir, bingung dan syok. "Bagaimana kalua keluarga Inuzuka tahu, huh?!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan kembali ke pesta, Rin." Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah sedetik pun khawatir tentang hal itu. Dirinya berkata dengan nada yang sangat tajam dan dingin, tak ada belas kasihan sedikit pun disana.

Dan kedua pasang mata itu hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang berlalu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Rin dengan tatapan marah dan heran, sedangkan Naruto menatap punggung itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merencanakan sesuatu yang gila untuk membatalkan pernikahan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada curiga sekaligus sedikit mendengus geli. "katakan padaku."

"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus membantu dan setuju dengan rencanaku." jawab Sasuke pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang setengah tersungging. "bagaimana?"

Itachi mendengus geli. "Kapan aku tidak pernah membantumu, _imouto_?"

Sasuke menyeringai puas dan kemudian berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan kearah sebuah rak yang berada di sebelah kanan ruangan. Menarik salah satu laci dimana terdapat banyak tumpukan dokumen dan kemudian Sasuke mengambil salah satu diantaranya. Detik selanjutnya, Itachi langsung mengambil dokumen yang sudah dilempar oleh Sasuke kurang dari sedetik yang lalu.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya melihat dokumen itu. "Proposal?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya tajam kearah Sasuke. "jangan bilang—"

"Ya, aku akan membuka anak perusahaan yang baru."

"Dan?"

"Anak perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan."

Itachi mendengus geli. "Kau gila. Jadi, kau berkerja keras akhir-akhir ini hanya karena…"

"Ya. Itu tujuanku." Sasuke menjawab seraya mendekat kearah Itachi. "dan aku tahu dengan jelas, _Aniki_-ku akan membantuku, jadi kurasa tak akan ada masalah yang berarti."

Itachi menatap kearah adik laki-lakinya dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus tidak percaya, pria itu segera membuka lembar pertama proposal yang berada di tangannya. Pria itu menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh adik laki-lakinya. Setelah mengecek secara kilat proposal tersebut, Itachi kembali memandang kearah adiknya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani melangkah sejauh ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penuh tanya.

Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian mendengus geli. "Karena ada seorang gadis polos yang menangis dan memakiku tepat di hadapanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aa, ngomong-ngomong Ino." Rin menatap Ino dengan pandangan penasaran kemudian.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau rela melakukan ini hingga sejauh ini?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan alasanku ini." Ino tertawa geli kemudian, membuat Rin menatapnya semakin bingung. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu."

Rin menyipitkan pandangannya, antara heran dan ingin tahu. "Kau tahu—ini hanya pendapatku saja sejujurnya—bukankah ada kemungkinan kalau mereka berdua sudah saling melupakan masa indah mereka? Maksudku, ayolah, sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak mereka berdua terakhir berbicara dengan keadaan _baik-baik saja_?"

Ino terdiam, menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan sedikit hampa. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Kau benar. Kemungkinan itu ada dan selalu ada."

"Lalu, dengan kemungkinan _fifty-fifty_ kau masih ingin tetap melakukannya? Dengan kemungkinan yang—"

"Oh, Rin." Ino menggeleng pelan. "kau tahu, perasaan seseorang bukanlah kemungkinan yang memiliki rumus dan kepastian. Tidak. Kau tidak tahu apa yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hati seseorang, bahkan sekalipun orang itu mengatakan tentang perasaannya."

"Kalau begitu, katakan alasanmu melakukan ini."

"Ini alasan yang lucu, sungguh."

Rin memutar mata bolanya. "Sungguh, katakan saja. Kalau pun itu lucu, aku hanya perlu tertawa bukan?"

Ino terdiam, menatap kearah Rin dengan senyum penuh misteri. "Kau benar." putusnya singkat. "Kau tahu, saat cincin bertahtakan _pink diamond_ itu ada padaku, aku sedikit melakukan observasi terhadap cincin itu."

"Observasi?"

"Ya, dan aku menemukan sebuah fakta menarik dari cincin itu."

Rin menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada dua buah huruf S yang terukir disana dan diantara kedua huruf itu, ada sebuah lambang Uchiha." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dan hal itulah yang membuatku percaya, kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai."

.

.

**Disclaimer &amp; Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

.

A Present From The Time : Little Star

A Present From The Time

**The End**

.

.

_Next chapter_

_The last chapter : Our Epilogue_

.

.

.

[**Tolong dibaca ya!**]

**Hollaaa…. Minna-**_**san**_**! Genki desu ka?! ^^**

**Bertemu lagi dengan penulis ini… wkwkwk…**

**Sudah berapa lama berlalu? Yang jelas kayaknya sebulan lebih deh, wkkwkw…**

**Dengan berakhirnya chapter ini, maka berakhirlah **_**double chapter**_** A Present From The Time! Fyuuhh…**

**Awalnya mau buat jadi 3 **_**chapter**_**, terus nggak jadi. Soalnya males ngutang-ngutang, mending langsung selesai aja. Wkwkkw :p **_**chapter**_** ini agak panjang ya, meski pun masih panjang That Day, When We Meet Again.**

_**Chapter**_** ini semuanya bagian masa lalu atau yang saya sebut sebagai latar belakang **_**part**_** 1\. Dan bab selanjutnya ada bab terakhir… wkwkkw… **_**btw**_**, ada ****sedikit penjelasan****. Cerita ini sengaja saya bagi jadi 3 bab. Bab pertama That Day, When We Meet Again, bab kedua A Present From The Time dan bab terakhir The Last Chapter (****judul masih sementara****). Tapi entah kenapa, saya rasa **_**chapter**_** ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kecuali satu pertanyaan ya. Wkwkkw…**

**Jujur, bagi saya sulit membuat **_**chapter**_** ini. Ditambah dengan keputusan saya yang menggunakan sudut pandang ketiga sebagai pengamat, saya jadi merasa agak kaku dan suram untuk chapter ini. wkkwkw…**

**Ada yang ngerasa nggak (atau saya doang yang ngerasa?) kalau **_**chapter **_** ini rada **_**gloomy**_**? Atau gaya bahasa yang berubah drastis…? Atau mungkin Author yang ditunggu-tunggu/plak *dihajar* *lupakan*?**

**Kalau boleh jujur, **_**basic**_** menulis saya memang sudut pandang ketiga sebagai pengamat, bukan sudut pandang pertama sebagai pelaku. Tapi untuk bab ini memang nggak maksimal banget penjabarannya, soalnya lagi rada nggak **_**mood**_** hehehe….**

**Jadi saya ingin bertanya kepada **_**readers**_** sekalian (kemungkinan akan berpengaruh kepada bab terakhir). Pertanyaannya gampang dan tolong dijawab di kolom **_**review**_**. ^^**

**Untuk bab terakhir, lebih baik menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama atau ketiga?**

**Jawaban dari **_**readers**_** akan menjadi pertimbangan saya untuk bab terakhir. Dan yang terakhir, ada kemungkinan kalau bab selanjutnya bakal agak lama (meskipun ada kemungkinan sebentar juga). Saya harus ngumpulin **_**feel**_**(?) buat bab terakhir. Soalnya saya pengen banget ngebuat eksekusi cerita yang matang untuk akhir cerita, meskipun saya nggak yakin bisa atau nggak hehehee…**

**Yang paling akhiiiirr banget, terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca. Siapapun kamu, **_**active**_** atau **_**silent**_**! Kepada para **_**reviewers**_**! Makasih banyaaakk… kalau ada **_**review**_** yang belum kejawab, bilang yaaa… Kepada **_**followers**_** dan yang sudah mem-**_**favorite**_**-kan cerita ini ^^**

_**Review**_** ditunggu selalu, kritik dan saran selalu diterima, dan **_**flame**_** juga (entah kenapa saya kepo dan suka sama **_**flame**_** wkkwkw). Mohon maaf kalau ada**_** typo**_**(s) atau mungkin kebingungan saat membacanya. Author juga masih berjuang untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan yang mungkin menyakiti hati.**

_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_**!**

_**P.S.**_** : di bab terakhir nanti saya merencakan untuk membuat sebuah **_**timeline**_**, jadi nanti biar bacanya nggak bingung-bingung amat dan tinggal menyesuaikan **_**timeline**_**-nya. Wkwkwk…**

Pojok balas review :

*Yang _log in_ cek PM, kalau ada yang belum dibales bilang yaa…*

**MyBabyNiallHoran :** Hoollaa… makasih untuk _review_-nya! ^^ tapi sayangnya, jawabannya kebalik. Wkkwkw…. Yang pria _italic_ itu Sasuke, yang biasa Kiba~ hehehe…

**Blue :** Hollaa…. Makasih untuk _review_-nya! ^^ bingung? Dibagian mana? Hehehe… ini sudah lanjut ya~


	4. The Last Chapter

Hari itu langit biru, awan putih menggumpal bagaikan kapas yang berterbangan memenuhi langit. Matahari bersinar cerah namun bersembunyi di balik tebalnya awan. Hari itu angin berhembus pelan, melambai dan menggoyangkan rumput yang tumbuh di halaman. Hangatnya musim semi bahkan dapat dia rasakan, menjalar hingga hatinya. Bermekaran seperti bunga yang memulai hidup barunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya maju menelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah arah. Tak ada yang berubah, meski tiga tahun telah berlalu. Semua masih sama, kenangan tiga tahun lalu masih terkenang jelas di dalam memorinya bagaikan kenangan baru yang baru saja berlalu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, membenarkan letak topi jeraminya dan menatap kearah depan. Ada sebuah gazebo yang terletak di atas bukit yang sedang ia daki saat ini. Di sana, Ino, Rin dan Tenten tengah berkumpul dan mengobrol seru. Sakura diundang dan menjadi peserta terakhir yang datang.

Begitu gazebo mulai terlihat, refleks gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Menatap kearah tiga orang wanita yang tengah melambai kearahnya dengan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Ah, tiga tahun berlalu. Inilah kisah mereka.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer &amp; Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

.

The Last Chapter

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Ino melempar senyum lebar kearah Sakura, menyambut sahabat baiknya dan pelukan kilat dan ciuman di pipi kanan Sakura. "Tuhan! Aku rindu kepadamu!" serunya heboh kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Ugh, hentikan!" dengan cepat Sakura melapaskan Ino. "sayangnya, aku tidak merindukanmu."

Ino menyipitkan pandangannya. "Oh, baiklah. Kau tidak dapat salah satu koleksi Gucci milikku, Haruno."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Ino, Sakura sama sekali tidak membutuhkan koleksimu itu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Ino memutar mata bolanya. "Oh, ya baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Sakura."

"Dia tidak akan menyesal." sahut Tenten cepat. "kalau begitu, bagian Sakura untukku!"

"Tunggu, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran, mengambil salah satu tempat duduk, menaruh topi jeraminya di atas meja dan kemudian menatap kearah ketiga temannya dengan pandangan heran.

Tempat duduk disusun melingkar dengan sebuah meja bundar kecil di tengah. Diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan ringan, empat buah cawan teh dan sepoci teh yang masih hangat. Semilir angin membuat aroma teh menguar dengan cepat, membuat suasana ceria, bersemangat dan tenang dalam satu waktu.

"Ino tersambar petir." jawab Tenten cepat dan Sakura semakin keheranan. "tiba-tiba dia berkata kalau dia akan melelang setengah koleksinya dan sebelum ia melelang koleksinya, kita boleh mengambil sebagian kecil koleksinya."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan terbuka lebar. "Kau bercanda?!"

"Oh, dengarkan dulu. Tenten hanya asal bicara." Sanggah Ino cepat. "_well_, kau tahu kan kalau aku… sedikit berlebihan kalau soal belanja—"

"Kau maniak belanja." koreksi Sakura cepat dan membuat Ino melotot kearahnya.

"Akui saja Ino." sahut Tenten melempar salah satu _popcorn_ yang tersedia di atas meja kearah Ino dan dengan cepat wanita pirang itu menghindar.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau bercerita kartu kreditmu jebol dua bulan lalu, Ino." Rin mengingatkan seraya menyesap tehnya, membuat Ino tak dapat menahan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Pengkhianat kau, Rin." bisik Ino tajam, menyipitkan matanya kearah Rin dan melempar beberapa butir _popcorn_, namun dengan cepat Rin menghindar.

"Oh, maaf." jawab Rin santai seraya tertawa kecil. "Akui saja."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku memang maniak belanja." seru Ino kesal. "baiklah, lalu kemudian tiga minggu lalu aku menyadari bahwa tidak ada tempat dilemariku yang cukup untuk menampung seluruh koleksi Zara yang terbaruku, sedangkan tidak mungkin aku membeli lemari yang baru karena sudah tidak ada ruang yang cukup, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit koleksi lamaku kepada kalian dan sisanya akan kulelang."

Sakura tertawa, begitu pula dengan Rin dan Tenten. Sedangkan Ino memutar mata bolanya, kesal karena telah berhasil dipermainkan oleh ketiga sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi bagi Ino, momen-momen seperti inilah momen terbaik yang selalu ia rasakan ketika mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Matsuri?" tanya Sakura, menghentikan tawanya dan menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cawan tehnya.

"Dia masih di London. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus dia selesaikan." jawab Tenten, memasukan _popcorn _ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan seorang fotografer?" Ino bertanya penuh dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya, dia seorang fotografer alam. Rambutnya merah dan dia punya tato di dahinya." jawab Rin, kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Orang seperti apa yang punya tato di dahinya?" tanya Sakura heran seraya menyesap tehnya.

"Yang jelas, pria itu sangat tampan." sahut Ino cepat.

"Oh Ino, Inojin bahkan baru berumur tiga bulan sekarang." peringat Tenten cepat dan memutar mata bolanya.

"Aku hanya memujinya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih ingin tetap sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Lee?" seru Ino cepat seraya menatap sengit kearah Tenten.

Tenten memutar mata bolanya kesal. "Dia lagi. Ayolah, aku hanya rekan kerjanya. Dia membawa kamera dan aku pembawa acaranya. Lagipula dia tergila-gila dengan Sakura sejak pertama kali melihat fotonya di ponselku." detik selanjutnya gadis bercepol dua itu langsung menunjuk kearah Sakura dan membuat Ino tertawa keras.

"Oh, kau benar!" Ino berseru kencang, menjentikan jarinya dan kembali tertawa. "kalian ingat bagaimana saat Lee bertemu Sakura untuk pertama kalinya? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya itu. Dia mencoba mencium Sakura!"

Sakura memutar mata bolanya. "Ugh, hentikan itu." sahutnya kesal.

Rin tertawa selama hampir lima detik, tapi selanjutnya, wanita itu menatap sendu kearah Sakura. "Aku setuju jika Sakura harus berakhir dengan Lee."

Sakura melotot kaget begitu kalimat itu selesai dicerna otaknya, detik selanjutnya gadis itu langsung berseru kencang dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Rin!"

"Apa?" tanyanya santai namun terkesan nada tajam didalam kalimatnya. "Sakura, sadarlah, ini sudah tiga tahun! Kau masih menunggunya?!" Rin menyipitkan matanya kearah Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura, aku mengerti kalau kau mencintainya." potong Rin cepat. "tapi sudah tiga tahun berlalu! Setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, lalu hanya bertemu dalam jangka waktu singkat, kemudian kau harus menunggunya lagi!? Kau gila!" Rin mendengus menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Akui saja, kau sudah lelah bukan?" Rin kembali bertanya dengan nada tajam sedetik kemudian.

Sakura terdiam, menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak suka namun hatinya tertohok dalam. Baginya, seluruh perkataan Rin adalah kebenaran yang sulit untuk dibelokan. Namun di sisi lain, dirinya ingin membrontak dan membelokan seluruh perkataan Rin. Lidahnya kelu dan sulit bagi otaknya untuk berkerja dan menyusun kata untuk membalas Rin. Gadis itu terdiam dalam.

_Karena bagiku, satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan diseluruh waktu yang telah kugunakan untuk menunggunya kembali adalah mempercayainya._

Gadis itu terdiam, detik selanjutnya memilih untuk diam dan mengambil cawan tehnya. Menyesap dalam-dalam teh yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hati terasa sangat nyeri, seluruh perkataan Rin tepat menusuk ke dalam jantungnya. Membuatnya sedikit dilema dan kemudian mempertanyakan kembali keputusannya.

_Apakah ini adalah hal yang _benar?

Tapi pada akhirnya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan itu dan kembali _percaya_. Percaya pada hatinya yang telah tertambat pada pria itu.

Ino yang menyadari bahwa situasi tegang yang terjadi saat ini sudah menghancurkan reuni kecil mereka, akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah Rin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—meminta Rin untuk tidak melanjutkan topik ini.

"Oh, Ino! Percayalah!" seru Rin seraya memutar mata bolanya. "Sakura adalah wanita baik! Tidak sulit baginya untuk mencari pria—"

"Rin!" Ino berseru kencang, memotong perkataan Rin dan menatapnya tidak suka. "hentikan itu!"

Rin melotot tidak percaya kearah Ino dan wanita pirang itu balas melotot tajam.

Tenten menatap tidak suka kearah ketiga sahabatnya, antara tidak mengerti dan benci dengan situasi yang terjadi. "_Girls_, hentikan perbedatan ini! Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kalian bicarakan dan apa yang telah kalian lakukan sudah merusak suasana. Jadi hentikan itu!"

Jeda panjang terjadi, suasana kaku langsung menggantikan suasana tegang yang terjadi. Keempat sahabat itu terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan tidak ada yang mau memulai topik baru.

Angin berhembus pelan, namun aroma teh hijau yang tersedia itu sudah tak dapat dicium lagi. Uap panas yang mengepul di atas cangkir telah hilang seiring dengan kalor yang pergi entah kemana. Tapi angin terus membelai, seolah-olah membujuk keempat sahabat itu untuk kembali memeriahkan suasana. Tapi keempat sahabat itu hanya diam.

Rin menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan melembut kemudian. Rasa bersalah perlahan hinggap di hatinya dan membuatnya harus menghela nafas panjang dan menatap serius kearah Sakura kemudian.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf." ucap Rin perlahan, nadanya melemah dan nada penyesalan begitu kontras terdengar. "kata-kataku keterlaluan, dan bukan hakku untuk mempertanyakan keputusanmu. Kau bebas memilih, menunggu atau menyerah. Itu keputusanmu."

Sakura terdiam, masih tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu dan kalian semua sebagai sahabat. Jadi, ayo kita habiskan makanannya!" seru Tenten menyerah dengan suasana yang terjadi.

Sakura menaikan wajahnya, menatap Tenten dengan pandangan heran. "Hei, aku merasa kalimatmu sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi!"

Tenten melotot tidak percaya. "Kau meragukan seorang reporter dalam memilih kalimat yang tepat?!"

Sakura menyipit, tersenyum tipis. "Ya!"

Tenten balas dengan tertawa sombong. "Sakura, aku sudah memilih kalimat yang sangat tepat untuk membuatmu kembali bicara." gadis itu tersenyum puas kemudian.

Sakura tertawa kemudian, menatap Tenten dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menatap kearah Rin dengan pandangan melembut.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu, Nohara Rin." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Uchiha Rin." koreksi Rin cepat. "ingat, aku sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu bersama dengan seorang Uchiha."

"Ah, tiga tahun sudah berlalu ya." Ino tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura, menatap dengan pandangan penuh makna ke arah cincin yang menggantung di lehernya. "kurasa semua sudah bahagia."

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, semua sudah bahagia. Kecuali Tenten yang masih tetap sendiri sejak—"

"Ya! Ya!" Tenten dengan cepat memutus perkataan Ino. "hentikan itu! Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sendiri, oke?"

Sakura tertawa pelan dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Angin berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Langit terasa begitu cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih yang berjalan pelan menyusuri langit.

Sakura kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang, kembali membaca bab-bab kehidupannya selama tiga tahun belakang. Baginya, tiga tahun terasa begitu singkat. Seolah-olah kenangan hari lalu yang terjadi bersama pria itu baru saja berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu. Kenangan itu, kenangan yang tidak ingin ia lupakan.

"Ponselmu berbunyi." Ino berkata kearah Sakura seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap kearah Ino dengan pandangan sedikit kikuk dan detik selanjutnya langsung menyambar cepat ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya. Seseorang telah menelpon gadis itu dan begitu gadis itu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, jantung gadis itu serasa berhenti berdetak selama hampir dua detik. Dengan cepat Sakura meminta waktu untuk pergi menjauh dan ketiga temannya langsung mengangguk.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuruni bukit melalui jalan setapak. Seraya berjalan menatap kearah ponselnya dengan pandangan gugup selama satu detik, baru kemudian mengangkat panggilan.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan rasanya ada sebuah sensasi aneh terjadi di tubuhnya, seperti sengatan listrik kecil yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya geli. Perasaan gugup yang membuatnya ingin terus bergerak, namun ia ingin tetap terlihat tenang. Perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"_Moshi-moshi_." kata wanita itu lemah, menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan gugup.

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja, kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu berputar cepat di otakku.

.

.

.

"Kau berbicara keterlaluan tadi." Ino menyesap tehnya, memejamkan matanya.

Rin menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku membicarakan kenyataannya." koreksi Rin cepat.

Tenten memutar mata bolanya. "Oh, ayolah, hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak kuketahui ini."

Detik selanjutnya, tatapan tajam Ino dan Rin langsung menciutnya nyalinya untuk kembali berbicara. Gadis bercepol dua itu dengan cepat menyambar makanan ringan lain dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, wajahnya menampakan ekspresi kesal namun tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyinggung masalah Sasuke lagi, bukan?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak berbicara masalah Sasuke, aku berbicara tentang Sakura tadi." koreksi Rin cepat seraya membalas tatapan Ino. "kau tahu, aku ingin Sakura bahagia. Aku tahu, Sasuke pasti bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Tapi, tidakkah kau lihat betapa sibuknya pria itu? Dia hanya menghubungi Sakura sebulan sekali, itu pun hanya melewati _e-mail_! Percayalah, jika sudah berhubungan dengan perkerjaan, pria itu akan lupa segalanya."

Ino terdiam sebentar, menghela nafas panjang. "Pria itu ada disini."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Tenten yang memang sudah mendengar pembicaraan dari awal, menatap Ino dengan mata yang melotot.

"Pria itu…?" Rin bertanya lambat-lambat.

"Sasuke, dia ada disini." jelas Ino. "dia menghubungiku kemarin dan menanyakan soal Sakura dan kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut hingga dia tahu Sakura ada disini."

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Ino tersenyum, senyum penuh rahasia. "Entahlah."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Detak jantung sudah tidak terkendali lagi. Suara itu, suara pria itu. Suara yang selalu ia ingin dengar tiga tahun belakang.

"Baik." Sakura menjawab pelan. "bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. "Lumayan."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap deretan bunga cosmos yang tengah mekar di pinggir jalan setapak.

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa. Debaran jantungnya, kakinya yang terasa lemah dan rasa gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Gadis itu ingin sekali bertemu secara langsung dengan pria yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Kau tidak pernah menelponku." Sakura berkata dengan nada lemah, menatap ke arah deretan bunga cosmos dengan pandangan sendu. "dan kau tidak pernah menemuiku."

"Hn." pria itu membalas pelan.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

"Kau hanya mengirim _e-mail_ kepadaku sebulan sekali." Sakura berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Perasaannya melebur dalam hatinya, membuat titik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura menahan dalam-dalam air matanya, mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu pun hanya kalimat pendek yang bahkan tidak perlu kau kirim, kau tahu! Saat aku sudah membalasnya, kau tidak membalas _e-mail_-ku!" Sakura berseru, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

_Tidak, tidak, jangan menangis lagi!_

"Kau keterlaluan! Kau tahu apa kata Rin soal dirimu, huh!?" Sakura berseru kencang, mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap langit dengan linangan air mata.

"Dia bilang aku harus pergi dari sisimu." tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura menggenggam erat cincin yang tergantung di lehernya.

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian suara tawa terdengar dari ujung sana.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah _smartphone_-nya detik selanjutnya. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! Lihat! Bahkan orang lain pun tahu betapa renggangnya hubungan kita! Kenapa kau tertawa!?"

Gadis itu menahan dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya. Tapi sebanyak ia berusaha, sebanyak itu pula ia menangis. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, menahan amarahnya yang meletup-letup di dalam hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau lucu kalau menangis, Sakura."

Gadis itu terdiam, membeku di tempat. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis itu menahan kembali nafasnya, air matanya berhenti mengalir dan pria di ujung sana tersenyum miring.

"Merindukanku?" pria itu menunjukan dan menggoyang-goyangkan _smartphone_-nya.

Sakura terdiam selama hampir lima detik, membeku di tempat dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat. Pria itu ada disana—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tuhan…" desis Sakura pelan.

Detik selanjutnya, tanpa gadis itu sadari, kakinya sudah melangkah dengan cepat ke arah pria itu.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Semua langkah itu bagaikan berjalan di atas air, begitu ringan dan bahkan gadis itu sudah lupa bahwa ia tengah melangkah.

Dan begitu jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal dua meter, gadis itu dengan cepat melempar _smartphone_ digenggamannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gerakan refleks langsung menghindar dan menatap ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa—"

Kalimat itu terputus tatkala Sakura sudah memeluknya dengan hangat. Gadis itu menangis di pundak pria itu.

"Bodoh. Kau gila. Kau sinting. Kau si keparat gila sinting tapi aku terus mencintaimu." Sakura bergumam pelan, memcoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh emosi dalam dirinya.

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa atas julukan baru dari Sakura untuknya. Pria itu dengan cepat membalas pelukan Sakura, mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu.

"Aku juga merindukan dan mencintaimu." sahut Sasuke pelan, tersenyum bahagia.

"Keparat gila." Sakura mendengus geli kemudian. "kuharap kau menghabiskan tiga tahunmu dengan penuh penyiksaan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, melonggarkan pelukannya. "Ya, aku memang menghabiskannya dengan penuh penyiksaan. Tumpukan dokumen, sekertaris baru, dan perusahaan baru yang bergerak di bidang yang baru. Kemudian aku juga harus meninggalkanmu."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak ada kata maaf untukku?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa?" gadis itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke. "untuk segalanya. Kau menggantungku selama hampir tiga tahun!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Menggantungmu?"

"Menggantungkan hubungan tidak jelas kita!"

Sasuke terdiam selama dua detik. Detik selanjutnya pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Apa? Kenapa kau terus tertawa!? Apa yang lucu?!"

Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, senyum geli tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah menggantungmu, Haruno."

Sakura melotot tidak percaya. "Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan juga sepasang teman karena kau bersikap cukup dingin kepadaku dengan seluruh _e-mail_-mu. Lalu apa?"

"Kau tunanganku."

Sakura kembali melotot tidak percaya, detik selanjutnya gadis itu mendengus geli. "Lucu sekali, Uchiha." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, berkacak pinggang. "kapan kita bertunangan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Semenjak cincin itu menggantung di lehermu." tunjuk Sasuke kearah cincin yang menggantung di leher Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini cincin pemberian Ino—"

"Dariku." potong Sasuke cepat. "Ino hanya memberikannya padamu, tapi cincin itu berasal dariku."

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba untuk mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi. Tapi detik selanjutnya, Sakura kembali terkejut karena jemari Sasuke menyentuh dahinya pelan. Pria itu tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya dan Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kita menikah?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat tangannya menutup mulutnya. "Ya, kita menikah."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Hollaaa…**

_**So**_**, **_**this is the last chapter! Wohooo…**_

**Tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa basa-basi **_**THANK YOU SO SO SOOO MUCH**_**! Buat seluruh pembaca aktif maupun **_**silent**_**, buat seluruh review, favorite follow dan sebagainya. Maafkan daku kalau ada salah kata atau **_**typo(s)**_** dan sebagainya :)**

**Semoga **_**readers**_** senang dengan chapter terakhir ini. Satu hal yang dapat saya pastikan, ini **_**happy ending**_** kok! Hehehee…**

**Btw, sepertinya saya tidak perlu menyertakan **_**timeline**_** karena nggak ada yang bigung baca ini FF. Maafkan daku yaa… kalau ada yang bingung, tinggal bilang saya, oke? ;)))**

**JADI, KARENA INI CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR, BOLEH DONG YA SAYA MINTA **_**REVIEW**_**…? *CAPSJEBOL***

**Huehehehee…**

**Kalau ada review yang belum di jawab, bilang ya!**

**Yang terakhir, mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya! _Happy Ied Mubarak! _*kecepetan woy!***

_**Minna…**__**doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**_

* * *

**Pojok balas **_**review**_**:**

**No-name :** sudah dibetulkan ya, terima kasih atas _review_ dan koreksiannya! ^^

**Guest :** Huwaaa… makasih! :* ini sudah update yaaa… semoga memuaskan! ^^


End file.
